Family
by dontkawai
Summary: Ally is a gifted young woman with a dark past.She dreams of romance and craves the love of a family. She gets it all from an unlikely source- the world of the vampire. Some Eric/Sookie. Bill fans- get ready!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters, though I would love to meet them in real life....

Charlaine Harris owns all except the ones you don't recognize- those are mine.

This is my first attempt...be kind. I am not sure if I should continue this story- if the reviews are good Chapters 3 and 4 will be coming soon.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

I sat up and opened my eyes. Even in the pitch blackness, I could pick out a silhouette of a young woman standing on the other side of what I can only surmise to be a store room of some sort with its lack of windows and the sparse décor. I automatically started to pat myself down checking myself out. I noticed I was wearing a t-shirt and underwear only- neither which were mine. I was sitting on the edge of a narrow bed. _A bed in a storage room? That's strange. _

"Where am I?" I asked. Drawing into myself, I tried to pick through my memory…_Why can't I remember what happened?_

"Do you know your name?" asked the woman with an obvious southern lilt to it. Her voice was pleasant and very sweet and even comforting in a maternal sort of way.

"Allison. Allison McCallen. My friends call me Ally."

The figure seemed to stifle surprise at hearing my name. Sigh. Most people do. I don't exactly look the way my name implies. What can I say? I was adopted.

"Nice to meet you Ally. You are at my home. My name is Sookie Stackhouse."

Why does that name sound familiar? This woman seems friendly enough, but why I am here? Oh God- did I pick her up at that bar, Merlotte's? Maybe I had too much to drink- what did I drink? Why was I at a bar? Oh, that's right; I was stopping to grab a quick bite to eat before I found a place to crash for the night. Then I was going to get a job here or move on to some other small town. Maybe he won't find me…stupid girl…he will always find me. I am so tired of running…

"Don't be afraid, Ally you are safe here. In fact, you are more than safe." Pause. "Oh and sweetie, you are not gay- you didn't pick me up for sex- I saved your life." She sighed sadly as she said the last part.

"Thanks… hey, how did you know what I was thinking?" I couldn't hide my hurt when her voice implied that saving my life was a bad thing. I'm not a bad person. Life had already left me with self esteem issues...I was certainly worthy enough to be living though- right?

"I am a telepath, Ally. I can read people's thoughts, although supernatural beings are kind of hit or miss depending on the type." She regarded me slowly and asked, "Are you human?"

"Am I human? You are kidding me right? What else would I be? What did you save me from?"

"You were eating at Merlotte's where I work as a waitress. You seemed so frightened from the get go and well, you kind of stand out."

I rolled my eyes. Where have I heard that before? Okay, okay I am a lot of contradictions. I am part Chinese which is very obvious with my long jet black hair and almond shaped eyes and features. I am petite with a nice figure. I guess you would say I was attractive in an anime sort of way. My main feature that always takes people aback are my green eyes. Not hazel green- emerald green like they were cut and placed in my skull. For as long as I can remember, people have avoided looking into my eyes. I guess it gave them the creeps. Still wonder why I have esteem issues? I shifted uncomfortably on the bed. I never liked my appearance- I always felt like some sort of freak and since I was adopted, no one could explain to me my heritage.

"Anyway," Sookie continued, "when you went to the restroom, a dangerous looking man came in who was obviously looking for you." I folded me hands on my lap trying to concentrate on not looking terrified. _Cole was there? How did he find me? I was sure I left nothing that would lead him to this obscure town of all places… _

Sookie's laughter brought me out of my train of thought with a start. When she saw my face, she was instantly apologetic. "Sorry for laughing, it's just that most of the time on any given night if a dangerous man would be looking for someone, it was usually me. A couple of guys I know would be happy to know that I am not the only magnet for danger." She chuckled some more. She must have felt my irritation, because she stopped laughing and continued with her story, but I could still hear some mirth in her voice.

"Anyway, this guy, Cole- right? – He spotted you when you got out of the bathroom and quickly exited before you noticed. I knew he was up to no good- his intentions were so obvious I didn't even need to look into his head. I followed you out the door. He wasn't outside, but I suspected he was close. You drove off so fast, so I tailed you hoping to catch up to you and warn you. I admit I wasn't sure how to approach you without freaking you out so I delayed a little. By the time I caught up to you, you were already on the ground by the side of the road, beaten up severely. You were crying out of pain and then shock set in. You told me that you didn't want to die and that you didn't want to be scared anymore. That was when I decided to help you…" Her voice was pensive.

"Beat up? How long have I been at your house?"

"About three days."

"That's impossible. I am a fast healer, but if I was in the kind of state you said I was in- I wouldn't be feeling as good as I do now. In fact, I feel better now than I ever did in my life."

Silence.

I suddenly started to worry. "What's going on, Sookie? What are you not telling me?"

Slowly, Sookie started towards me. As she approached, her features became clearer. She was very attractive in a conventional sort of way…blond hair, blue eyes, great figure. But there was also something not so conventional about her appearance. She had a certain something about her that made you stop and take notice whether you were a man or a woman, hetero or gay. Her eyes showed an odd mixture of anxiety and giddiness as she looked at me.

"From this moment on, you will no longer live in fear. You have a strong spirit, Ally. I hope you will in time realize how remarkable you really are and why I did what I did. We are kindred spirits you and I. I know how it is growing up different, with people leery of your presence as if you had some horrible disease. I want you to realize why my heart instantly went out to you. I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to say..." she spoke steadily with the words rolling off her tongue as if she'd been rehearsing them.

"Yeah, okay…spill it." Here comes the BIG BAD I thought to myself.

"To answer your question, Ally, you are now a vampire. And I am your maker…"

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"**WHAT? **I can't be…I…don't believe you…" I stammered.

Suddenly, I noticed two male figures in the room.

One was a tall man with long blonde hair that looked like he just stepped out of a romance novel cover. His body was sculpted and you could tell he was used to getting what he wanted from women. His eyes were steel blue and intense. He just oozed strength, sex and cunning with a dangerous edge, like he could beat you at chess and then just beat you to a pulp if you were a sore loser. _Great, oodles of fun._

The other figure lay in a crumpled heap in the corner. Cole. I staggered over to him and looked closely. He was most assuredly dead. _Thank God! _Something in the back of my mind started to click and I remembered…everything.

Cole was grabbing me and slapping me awake, astonished and pissed that I didn't scream and cry like I usually did.

Leering, he spat out, "You no good slut! Why can't you just die like your stupid mommy and daddy? Well this time I'll make sure you won't recover! Maybe, I'll have some fun before I do that. You would like that, wouldn't you, slut?"

For the first time in my life I was calm. Bewildered, I looked at him. All I could feel was a rising hunger from deep within. All I could feel was his heartbeat vibrating in my head. I grabbed him with a speed and force I never knew I could have. The look of shock and confusion on that bastard's face was priceless. I looked at him in his eyes and he flinched. Oh yes, I was going to enjoy this. My fangs came out and I pulled him down to his knees, as a slow, comprehension appeared on his face. He just realized he made a huge mistake. Then I bit. I clamped down on him while he screamed and his body jerked. He tried to kick me and punch me, but I did not budge. I kept drinking. Pretty soon he stopped moving. I felt his heart slow until it was barely a flutter. I still kept drinking. Then I knew there was no longer a glimmer of life in him. Don't ask me how I knew but I did. Then I dropped him in that heap that I was now looking at and had laid back down, sated and content.

Sookie went to me and put her arm around my shoulders trying to comfort me. I shrugged her off. She put a cool hand on my cheek. I slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" I staggered back shaking my head waving my arms in front of me as if I could push this reality away. Sookie stepped back looking almost as hurt and confused as I felt. She looked over at Mr. Gorgeous. "Eric? What should I do?" she asked him.

"Give her some time to adjust to the news, my lover", he said in a deep voice full of love and concern for Sookie. He was instantly at her side taking her hands into his in an effort to reassure her. He pulled her into an embrace and started to stroke her hair, his eyes never leaving me for a second. He seemed to steady her and she pulled back fueled with strength and resolve.

I plopped down and stared at them. Never in my life had I ever witnessed such love and support. Even my parents, God rest their souls, were cordial to each other at best, united in their common fear- me. Well there _was_ someone who had loved me and supported me when no one else would...but he was now dead. Killed by my own hands and I enjoyed doing it. I looked at my palms as if they held some deep revelation. I let out a deep sigh, gathered my resolve and stood up.

"Okay, what now?"

Sookie looked shocked. "Are you really okay with this, Ally?" she asked doubtfully.

"Like I said, I was always a quick healer, both physically and emotionally. There is not much I can do about it now and if I hadn't been a vampire, I don't think I would have ever been rid of Cole."

"Do you regret killing him?" she asked tentatively.

"Nope. He was a vicious bastard. He hurt me so many times and in so many ways, you couldn't imagine."

Sookie just nodded and looked up at Eric who was evaluating me with amused interest. "I see why you felt such a connection," he said smiling. _My lover…_ I added in my head. Even if he didn't say it, he said it.

"Hey, I thought you said you were hit or miss with supernatural beings. Do you read vampire minds?" I asked, curious.

"I never used to be able to. They were a complete blank to me when I was human. That was what was so fascinating and scary about them." She looked at Eric lovingly. "Since I became I vampire, however, I can read vampire thoughts too but certain vamps, like Eric are immune to my abilities."

"Thank goodness for me," Eric added while casually giving Sookie a squeeze. I rolled my eyes. Get a room. Geez.

"You asked me if I was human. Does that mean you have problems reading my thoughts?"

"Yes, only when you were upset did I get bits and pieces from you probably because you were projecting directly to me, but when you are calm like right now, you are a blank. The fact that you are my child and my telepathic ability, I assumed I would be able to read your thoughts and you mine." she seem thoughtful. "Tell me about yourself, Ally."

I hesitated. When I finally opened my mouth to say something, Eric put his hand on my shoulder and ushered us into the living room. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and the room had a cozy lived in look to it, filled with family and childhood photos and even a couple of pictures of Eric and Sookie. Some were candid photos with them and some friends and there a few formal looking ones that I can only describe as wedding photographs.

"You ladies have a long night ahead of you. I'll leave you two to talk." Eric moved to go upstairs, but not before giving Sookie a lingering kiss on the lips as she gave his cheek a tender caress. When he finally left, all I could say was, "Wow! Is he for real?"

"Yup, I am one lucky girl." she replied with a small smile playing on her lips.

I nodded and sat down on the sofa facing the fire. Sookie sat down next to me, her body angled so that she could look at me and the fire at the same time. She looked into my eyes and waited. No one ever looked into my eyes- at least never directly. They usually focused on my forehead or my lips when I talked to them. I don't know what they thought would happen, maybe they thought they would burst into flames or grow an extra ear or something.

I felt strangely at ease with Sookie despite her plaintive stare. She must have been in her late twenties when she had become a vampire. She must have also been a pistol in her human life. She definitely retained that vitality in her undead one.

"Okay." I said finally straightening up. "Let's get on with it."

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I grew up in an affluent community in Central Texas", I started. "My parents' only apparent friends were the Flints who lived next door to us. They had a son, Cole, who was my age and we would come over to each other's houses and play.

Back then Cole was so nice, even then you could tell he was going to break some hearts- he was so good looking. Adults would literally stop and give him a second glance and everyone always smiled around him. I garnered the opposite reaction unfortunately- except from Cole. He and I connected from the start and only wanted to be in each others company. We shared secrets and played and pretended together. When we were apart, we were on edge and ached until we were together again. I so cherished those days."

I sighed wistfully, knowing I would never feel that way again- Cole being dead and all. Sookie held my hand comforting me.

"Not until I started grade school did I realize how precious Cole's unguarded affections and friendship had been. Teachers, my classmates, not even my parents would ever look me in the eyes- at least not more than once anyway. People just skittered away avoiding me. You can imagine the impossibility of me forming any relationships other than with Cole."

Sookie nodded in total understanding. I guess she's been in similar shoes being a telepath and all. I mean who would like someone knowing your deepest and darkest? I'm sure as a child; she didn't know what was appropriate to repeat out loud and what was not.

"Anyway, I concentrated on my studies and did exceptionally well all through my school years. I mean I didn't really have any distractions, like friends other than Cole so school was a breeze. We would be occasionally invited (out of courtesy or fear or both) to dances or parties but always together as if we were conjoined at the hip. We graduated high school at the top of the class and set off making plans for our future."

"We were eighteen sitting on the steps of my back porch. It was fall and Cole looked handsome in his dark blue jeans that were tight in all the right places wearing a crisp white long sleeve tee. I was wearing a dark red v-neck cardigan that fit me snug and a white tank underneath and stretch Capri cut black pants. We were staring up at the stars in silence with his right arm around my waist and my left hand on his lap."

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's run away from here."

"What?" I said dreamily not quite hearing him.

Cole turned to look at me with his dark tousled hair (it always looked like that no matter what he did) and his deep blue eyes. "Ally, we need to get away," he said more urgently snapping me out of my daze and forcing me to look at him.

"Why should we leave? Cole, what's wrong?"

"I overhead our parents talking to each other last night. They want us joined by month's end."

"Like married?" I squeaked. I had to admit that I was a little thrilled at the idea, knowing how we meant to each other all of our lives. Wasn't that the way things were progressing anyway? _Unless I have been wrong all of this time about his feelings for me_. My heart sank.

Cole saw the confusion and hurt on my face and took my hands into his. "Ally, I love you and if it were actually marriage they were planning for us, I would be all for it." I sighed in relief.

"So what does this _joining_ entail?" I was always a quick recover.

"There would be a formal ceremony of course with us pledging our commitment to each other. Then our parents would pledge to honor us." Okay, so far nothing out of the ordinary. "Then after we, uh, consummate our union" he blushed a little "our parents would drink from us."

"Huh? What do mean by drink from us, Cole?"

"I mean they will wait until we were asleep and slit our throats, catching our blood in a special cup each of them taking turns drinking it," he said with disgust. "Then if we weren't already dead from the blood loss, they would stab us in the heart."

"They are going to kill us, Ally. Our parents have been plotting all of this time, nurturing our relationship so that the can kill us", Cole spat, his face twisted in horror, anger and betrayal.

"But why? What's so special about us?" I sputtered.

"The want the power our joined blood would give them."

"How powerful could the blood of two teenage misfits be?"

"Ally, my heart- don't you know what we are? You especially harness a powerful gift that you have only begun to tap into and… you know my gift."

Cole had the gift of insight. Not just intuition, mind you. He can sweep into your mind and gather everything about you- your plans, your fears, your past down to the last detail and remember it. His parents must have been so excited that they let their guard down long enough for him to glean into their plans. His gift never worked on me though.

I shook my head slowly in disbelief. Cole stood and pull me up with him.

"Come, let's go for a drive." When I looked at him he added, "our parents will be coming home from the restaurant soon."

I nodded and allowed Cole to lead me to his Escalade- a graduation gift from his dad. Not until we were on the road did we both relax. We drove for a few hours until we reached the gulf.

We parked and silently gathered some supplies to take with us- a flashlight, blankets a couple of pillows and some bottled water were stuffed in a big beach bag. We walked silently to a secluded part behind some rocks. This was our special place. We discovered it on one of our family vacations when we were ten. No one knew of this spot but us. We squeezed through the narrow crack that led into a natural rock enclosure.

We laid out the blankets and pillows. Moonlight spilled into the cracks of the ceiling illuminating the space- we didn't need the flashlight. Cole looked around and we both listened for a moment. Nothing.

"Okay, Ally- do it."

I obliged him by closing my eyes and focused.

Suddenly, we immersed in silence. Not a chirp or the crashing of the waves outside could penetrate the barrier.

Visibly relaxed, Cole sat down an pulled me to join him. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe our parents would kill us for power", I said after a moment.

"Ally, they are not are real parents," Cole stated coldly.

"What?" I shot up like someone just shocked me with a cattle prod.

"Shhhhhh," he cooed as he gently pulled me back down to him. "Let me finish."

I nodded.

"I don't know who our real parents are or if they are dead or alive. These people who raised us aren't them. They are Sight Harvesters."

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I just stared at Cole blankly. "Hey! I don't have your ability, remember? I don't know what that means."

"They are humans who believe that if they drink from people like you and I they will absorb their gifts. They sometimes drink from individuals, but if they find a gifted couple in love the potency of the blood is greatly increased, especially if they were virgins prior to the ceremony."

"So we were chosen for our gifts and then forced to be together in a society that shuns us in hopes that what? We fall in love?" I was incredulous.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Cole looked at me slyly.

"Sure did", I smiled whole heartedly. Then I remembered we were manipulated into this relationship. I looked down frowning. "Oh Cole, what are we going to do? Where would we go?"

"We can beat them at their own game, Ally. We can take what they want and make it work for us." Cole sounded excited then hesitated and looked at me. "Um, I'm not sure you are going to like this…" I smiled at him reassuringly, waiting for him to continue. "Ally, if we join now and consummate our... er... union tonight, they lose their advantage. We would also be more powerful and a force to be reckoned with if we chose to stay and fight."

Okay, no pressure. Not exactly the way I'd envisioned this scenario.

I looked into his beautiful blue eyes searching. All I could see and feel was his love and I knew I loved him too. There's no turning back now.

Guessing that I was ready. Cole leaned towards me his lips brushing mine and whispered, "I pledge my love to you, Allison McCallen, I will hold you in my heart always."

His words gave me courage. I whispered with all the love in my heart, "Cole Flint, my true companion and soul mate, I pledge my love to you and will cherish our life together, forever."

With that, Cole's lips pressed against mine. I hesitated (for about a second) then opened my mouth slightly allowing his warm soft tongue to caress mine as they slowly stroked a heated rhythm. I leaned into him letting my hands travel up his sides and his back while his fingers caressed my cheek and down shoulders and finally, slowly unbuttoning my sweater. He lifted my tank and pulled it over my head and gazed lovingly and full of desire at my bare breasts. There he kissed with his soft lips and tongue until he found a nipple a started to suck on it. I gasped as he sent tingling sensations through my body and I felt a building warmth below. I pulled down my pants as he took off his shirt never taking his eyes off of me, nor I of him. He pulled off his jeans and underwear as I relieved myself of mine. We both looked at each other for a moment. I lay on top of him as I slowly licked his throat and chest and hip causing Cole to groan in pleasure. Then he rolled on top of me and started to kiss and caress me until I thought I was going to burst into flames.

"Oh Cole, please," I pleaded, my voice ragged with desire. He moved to settle between my legs and let me guide his length to the right spot his arms holding his weight. He looked down at me with the moonlight surrounding him. He looked like an angel.

"I dreamed of this, Ally are you sure?" I lifted my hips up to him and pulled him down to me in a searing kiss as a response. At that, he pushed inside me. I cried out, tears of joy and pain sliding down my cheeks. Cole showered me with kisses. "My love, oh my sweet Ally…" The pain quickly subsided and I urge him on by grabbing his butt and pulling my legs up higher. He started driving into me steadily then harder and deeper until I felt a swirl of light as my body opened up and exploded in the most wonderful way as I screamed Cole's name. Cole soon climaxed with a moan and collapsed on top of me.

We lay there entwined for a while lost in post coital bliss. I ran my fingers through his hair while he cupped my face in his hands rubbing his thumb over my cheek and lips.

"Wow," he said smiling.

"I second that" I said. He smirked and rolled off of me lying on his back. He pulled me to him and I lay my head on his chest. It fit so perfectly in the curve like it was always meant to be.

"Not bad for a couple of virgins, huh?" he mused.

"I think we gave the experts a run for their money." I quipped.

"I really do love you Ally" Cole said kissing me on the forehead.

"I really love you too, Cole"

Then I was pulled into a peaceful slumber, Cole with me, feeling so cherished and wonderful. We were young, we were in love, and we thought that would save us. We should have heard the faint rumblings of fate twisting in the wind. We should have heard it and ran for our lives.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Sookie universe please don't sue.

I am not really sure if I should continue this plot line….All reviews are welcome, whether good or bad.

Sorry for the delay in getting out this chapter. I've trying to get two chapters out at a time.

I am totally team Eric, however, I think Bill has gotten a bad rap in the fan fics. I always found it hard to accept that Bill would be so mean to Sookie. All you Bill fans… get ready!

Chapter 5

I snapped out of my reverie for a moment and looked at Sookie. She smiled in understanding and then turned to look into the fire with a far off look.

Shaky and more than a little embarrassed, I took the opportunity to get up and stretch.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Sookie still looked lost in her thoughts, so I decided to be useful. I opened the door to find a male vampire with dark hair and dark eyes with his hand raised in mid-knock. He regarded me for what seemed like an eternity before speaking. "Sookie?" he said trying to peer around me. His voice was cool and extremely sexy as was the rest of him. I mentally checked myself to make sure I wasn't drooling. This guy was HOT!

"Bill, nice of you to drop by" Sookie said, motioning him inside. She was standing right next to me. It kind of gave me a start finding her there. _Vampire speed- gotta remember that._

"Bill, I want you to meet Allison McCallen." Then, as if to clarify something, "she's my child."

Bill nodded and sat down on the couch. I sat in a chair on the other side. I tried not to stare at him and found myself fidgeting. _You are supposed to be a vampire! You are supposed kick ass and take names! Good Lord, he's gorgeous. Stop it! Get a hold of yourself woman! _Bill eased back a little and smiled. _Gugh! He's just smiling at you girl, and you are acting like he's stripping in front of you! One-one thousand, two –one thousand…._

"So, you and Sookie are friends?" I asked trying to get the conversation ball rolling.

"You could say that." He seemed amused. "You could also say that I got Sookie and Eric together. By the way, where is Eric?"

"Bill."said the blonde giant suddenly appearing beside Sookie. He seemed casual, but he had his arm around her shoulder holding her a little possessively. Huh.

"Do you have business to discuss?"

"Not really, I was in the neighborhood so I thought I'd stop by to say hello." Bill replied as if he does this all of the time.

Eric gave a snort. Sookie shot him a reproachful look.

"I take it you live around here?" I said trying to break the tension.

"Yes, I live just across the cemetery. I've been Sookie's neighbor for years," he smiled diverting his attention back to me.

"Oh. That's nice." I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Ally dear, you will need to feed soon. Let's go." Sookie said as she made her way to the door.

"If you want, I'll be happy to escort her." Bill offered.

Sookie looked from me to Bill. She smiled. "Of course, Bill. How kind of you."

Eric stepped forward and said, "Let me remind you, she is new to all of this. Ally is quite adaptable and smart, but she doesn't know of our ways yet. Be careful in your instruction." Bill's eyes narrowed at the warning.

_Geez thanks, Eric. Protective much? _Thinking of their display, it dawned on me. Sookie is acting like a mom who just set up her daughter on a blind date. Eric is acting just like a protective dad, he may as well have been shining his shotgun. _Awww._ I couldn't help but beam at that thought.

"Okay, let's go." I stated happily heading towards the door.

"Ally?" said Sookie as if suddenly realizing something.

"Hmm?"

"I think you are a tad underdressed to go out in public" she said.

I looked down and realized I was still in only a t-shirt and underwear. Ooops! Bill grinned. Eric smiled as well but then scowled at Bill when he saw his reaction to my lack of clothing.

Never one for modesty, I mean people rarely paid me any mind anyway, I walked back to the room I woke up in to see if I could find anything to wear. Seeing my duffel bag on the dresser, I opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans and socks and a bra. Dressing quickly, I put on my tan Sketchers and went back to the living room, ignoring Cole's body as I did so.

"I'm ready." I stated to no one in particular. Then I leaned over to Sookie and whispered, "Cole's still in there." She nodded.

Bill was waiting by the door and held it open for me. Before I walked out, I hugged Sookie and Eric hard and gave them each a kiss on the cheek goodbye. They each touched the area I kissed surprised but not unhappy.

"See you guys soon," I said.

"Good bye and good hunting, dear child", said Eric. "Have fun sweetie, stay close to Bill," said Sookie.

"Okay Mom, Dad- later" I waved leaving both of them with a bemused look on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Sookie universe please don't sue.

Thanks for the critiques. I decided to flesh out the past few chapters instead of adding on...Please reread them. I hope it comes across better.

Again thanks for reading and putting me on your chapter alerts. I truly appreciate it.

Chapter 6

"Who's Cole?" asked Bill as we walked towards the edge of the cemetery. _Damned vampire hearing!_

"Don't wanna talk about it." I grumped. Good mood gone.

Bill gave a slight nod as we entered the woods.

"Uh, Bill? Shouldn't we be going where there are people?" I asked waving my arm towards the trees.

"We will, Ally in due course. I want to instruct you on certain skills that will help you before we go to Eric's bar, Fangtasia." He leaned over a little and said, "It's best we do this in private." Okay. Private time with Bill. I can handle it.

We walk into a clearing and stopped. Bill turned to me and moved me to face him.

"There are many humans who will willingly submit to vampires, however, some may require additional influence. I am going to teach you how to glamour someone. If you do it well, you can control a human's will and alter their memory of your encounter."

"Does this glamour work on other vampires?" I asked. This is really interesting.

"Not that I am aware of." Bill replied after some thought. "Are you ready to begin?"

I put my game face on and nodded. Bill smiled. He stepped forward and gently placed his hands on my shoulders to face him.

"Okay Ally, I want you to look into my eyes and try to force your will upon me."

"How will I know if I'm doing it right if you can't be glamoured?" I asked, confused.

"Vampires can't be glamoured, but we still know when it is being done. I just don't want you to try this on a human and have it fail, it is kind of embarrassing." He paused when he said that as if remembering something, then shook his head and chuckled.

"Okay, what should I try to will you to do?"

"Something you don't think I will normally do." Bill offered. "Let's see how strong your influence can be."

I thought about it for a moment. Hmm. This could be fun.

"Now don't read too much into this okay? I'm just practicing." Bill nodded.

I looked deep into his eyes. They were pretty intense. Okay, I'm going for it. _Kiss me._ I willed. Bill's eyes opened wide in surprise. _Kiss me, Bill._

As if a switch had been turned on, Bill leaned forward and kissed me soft at first, then running his tongue on my lips to part them. Before I knew it, I opened my mouth and let him deepen the kiss.

_This feels so good, I don't want to stop. Foolish girl,Bill is not really kissing you. You're somehow making him do it. _With that realization, I forced myself to break the kiss. When Bill leaned forward again I put my hand up. "Snap out of it."

Shocked, Bill took a step back and looked at me. "You willed it and I kissed you," he said it more like a statement than an accusation.

"I'm sorry," I blurted, embarrassed at how much I enjoyed it.

Bill pulled me closer and regarded me a moment. "You have beautiful eyes, Ally. What is your heritage?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I was sort of adopted by these psychopaths who tried to... well, they wanted...they knew that I was different...that I could do things..." "They wanted me dead, okay?" It sounded so stupid when you say it out loud.

"To what end, what good would it do to have you dead?" Bill seemed mildly shocked, but mostly interested.

"Apparently, the blood of the gifted is powerful."

"What is your gift, may I ask?"

"Not really sure what you would call it. I can sort of do things, change their nature."

"Can you demonstrate?"

"I really don't like using it." I insisted.

"Perhaps, I can shed some insight into your ability if I saw it action." Bill offered.

I raised one eyebrow and looked at Bill. He did seem sincere in trying to help me. _Okay._

I scanned our surroundings. After finally deciding on what I should do, I reached out my hands to Bill. He took them in his own and waited. I smiled.

"Hold on to your hats!" Bill's eyebrows flew up.

Our bodies hummed for a moment and then were immersed in daylight. Bill suddenly let go of my hands. He started to scream, covering his face with his hands when he realized he wasn't burning.

"How are you doing this?" he stammered, dumbfounded.

"Not sure really, I just do it." I grinned smugly.

The light danced through the trees bathing us in a soft glow. Birds were chirping and the smell of the foliage surrounded us.

Bill closed his eyes and leaned his head back, his arms outstretched basking in the warmth

"All of these years...I'd almost forgotten..." He looked so content, so happy.

"Ally, I feel almost human...again."

I frowned, suddenly regretting this. What was I thinking! I haven't been a vampire long enough to miss my human existence, but Bill, judging from his old fashioned mannerisms and hair style, had to have been a vampire for at least a century. Reminding him of the life he left behind was just plain cruel.

_.Stupid._

A low buzzing edged around us. _Uh oh._

"Bill." The urgency of my voice shook him from his reverie and he straightened up and looked at me, streaks of red down his cheeks. _I am such an idiot!_

" I...I'm sorry, Bill- we have to go." Bill swallowed as he tried to compose himself. I took his hands and we were back in darkness.

We looked at each other for a moment. He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek while his hand gently smoothed my hair away from my face. "Thank you." he whispered as he stepped back. I just nodded dumbly.

"Ahem."

We both turned to find Sookie and Eric staring at us. They looked disheveled, like they had to dress in a hurry. Sookie looked concerned while Eric looked thoughtful. I could almost hear the wheels whirring in his head as he processed us.

"Uh, what's up guys?" I tried to sound nonchalant. I wasn't very successful.

"We heard Bill screaming and feared for your safety, child." Eric stated as he shot a glance at Bill. Bill was too deep in thought to notice. When Eric shifted to me his expression immediately changed from suspicious to a genuine look of concern. "Ally, what were you two doing?"

"Uh, Bill was just trying to help me with my gift...I'm sorry I worried you." I looked down feeling pretty forlorn and terrible. I was turning out to be a pretty sucky vampire and a bad daughter to boot.

Sookie and Eric made to move and were instantly in front of me. Eric and Sookie were sniffing us.

"Your scent is so strange, yet vaguely familiar..." Eric said. Sookie nodded and turned to Bill. "You smell of it too, Bill" Sookie said, her eyebrows furrowed. She put one arm around me.

"Bill, explain" Eric commanded.

"Ally, took us into the daylight. It was...wonderful" Bill replied dreamily.

Eric and Sookie looked at me. _Oh shit! I am so in for it now. _Bracing myself for a stern rebuke for my foolishness I was unprepared for their reaction.

The both squeezed me in a firm embrace. When they let go, I saw that they looked...proud.

"Come, Ally." Sookie took my hand. "Eric, what do you say we go to Fangtasia together?" Eric smiled and replied, "You read my mind, lover."

TBC-Maybe.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Sookie universe please don't sue.

I took your advice and stretched out Chapter 6 since 11/10/08 so it doesn't exactly end the same. So if you are little confused reading this chapter, reread the previous one. Okay, sex and violence coming up!

Chapter 7

The hour drive to Fangtasia was quiet. We had gone back to Sookie's house and piled into Eric's black Mercedes. Eric drove (of course) with Sookie sitting beside him up front while Bill and I sat in the back seat.

Every once in a while, Eric would reach over and take Sookie's hand. Sookie would smile and give him a playful jab on his side with a finger causing him to give her a mischievous grin. Bill's eyes slightly narrowed. When he realized I was watching, his face snapped back to calm. Tense anyone?

When we finally arrived, I was ready to jump out of my skin. I was hungry.

Eric parked and got out moving swiftly to open Sookie's door. At the same time, Bill had also made it to my door and already had it opened, reaching down to help me out before I could blink. Apparently, vampires cornered the market on chivalry.

Eric and Sookie walked ahead of us, Eric's hand resting on the small of Sookie's back. Bill extended his elbow to me and I took it. I felt like I was going to a debutant ball instead of tourist bar as people watched us approach the entrance with awe, fear and lust. I noticed Eric's previous playful demeanor had disappeared. He looked now very deadly and serious as we headed up to the front of the line.

As we approached, I saw a blonde female vampire dressed in a slinky black dress checking ids. She looked beautiful.

"Master" she said to Eric bowing and then extending a deep nod as she addressed Sookie. They responded with a slight nod. When it came to us, Pam looked me over appreciatively, and said, "Bill, who is your friend?"

"Pam, this is my child, Ally." Sookie said proudly.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said reaching out to shake her hand. Realizing that no one else greeted each other that way, I put it down awkwardly.

Pam's eyes were wide and she smiled. "Sister!" she said with her hands on my shoulders. I was slightly stunned at the way she addressed me. Thrilled to suddenly have a sibling, I threw my arms around her and gave her a hug, eliciting a chuckle from Sookie. When I pulled back, Pam had a confused look on her face, but she didn't look unhappy.

"You take after your Mistress, I see." She smiled again. "Come in" she gestured dramatically I assume for the human patrons.

Being around all of these people, I was suddenly overwhelmed with hunger and lust. I fought to control the compulsion to just jump one of them and go to town. I didn't want to embarrass my maker or Eric by going on a bloody rampage at his place of business. My fangs started to come out. Bill grabbed my hand and gripped it tight lending me strength. "You will be fed soon." His voice was low when he said this, discernable only to my newly acquired vampire hearing.

When we got inside Eric ushered Bill and I to a large booth in the far corner while he and Sookie went to his office to check on the evening's earnings.

Our waitress came over to take our order. Her name was Amber (indeed) and she apparently was going for the Gothy skank look. As she rattled on about the band that was playing, I found myself leaning forward eyeing her neck watching her pulse flickering. I licked my lips. Bill shooed the girl away snapping me out of my trance. I frowned.

"Let's find someone better," he offered. He scanned the crowd. Suddenly, he routed my attention to a young man with some of his friends. They looked like college guys. The man was quite handsome, but he looked nervous. Bill whispered, "Focus on him, Ally." I did as he asked. Suddenly the man froze in mid laugh and turned to look at me. His buddies following his stare started whooping and gave him a push in our direction to encourage him. I grinned and tilted my head back to indicate he should come over and he did.

"Sit with us young man." Bill said. The man happily obliged. "Tell us your name." Bill's voice was smooth as silk.

"Jeff. My name's Jeff. You are gorgeous!" he breathed looking at me.

"Thank you very much, Jeff. My name is Ally and this is my friend Bill." Jeff was practically drooling.

"Would you like to get to know me better, Jeff? I definitely would like to know you better."

"Hell yeah" he replied enthusiastically. I closed my eyes for a moment. At least he didn't say "bitchin'"

"Come let's go somewhere private."

We all got up and Bill led us to the employee's locker room. When Jeff saw that Bill was still there, he hesitated.

"Don't mind Bill, he likes to watch." Jeff relaxed a little. I concentrated on him again. _Yield to me, Jeff._

Bill was to the side of us and gently moved us closer to each other. I could feel Jeff's pulse quicken, with an obvious sign of his excitement straining his pants. His eyes widened slightly as I bent my face closer. He smelled delicious. I grazed his neck with my tongue. Mmmm. My fangs extended completely and I bit down flooding my mouth with warmth. I sucked. It was ecstasy. With each pull, I felt stronger. After a few minutes, Bill's hand on my back tensed to get my attention. "Ally, that's enough. You need to stop before you take too much." I sucked again causing Jeff to moan. He came.

"Ally!"

I steeled myself and pulled back even as my body cried out for more. Bill leaned to Jeff and licked his wounds. "Thank you, Jeff now go back to your friends. You had a wonderful time." Jeff nodded blankly and walked out of the room.

Bill and I looked at each other and I suddenly felt a different kind of hunger. Bill's fangs were already out. He licked my mouth and my chin where some of Jeff's blood had trickled. I grabbed the back of his head pulled him for a kiss. I felt his fangs on my lips as my tongue met his. It only fueled my need. Our hands were everywhere on each other. He undid the button of my jeans and yanked them down to my ankles, pulling my underwear with them. He turned me around so that he was behind me. I heard him undo his pants and suddenly he was inside of me. He drove deeper and deeper in me causing my teeth to chatter, his hands gripping my hips while I rubbed my hands on the front of his thighs feeling the fabric of his pants. I guess they never made their way all the way down. I groaned feeling something within me building with each thrust until it finally peaked. My body jerked as I had the largest climax of my life causing my knees to buckle and pitching my body forward towards one of the benches. Bill went forward with me but kept pounding, bracing us with one hand on the bench while the other still maintaining its grip on my hip. A few more thrusts and he came, growling like an animal, as he shuddered inside me. A moment later, he pulled out kissing my shoulder.

Dazed, I smooth down my shirt and hair and pulled up my jeans. Bill rustled behind me, I guess doing the same thing. When we were dressed, Bill led me back to the door. Before he opened it, he paused. He turned to me caressing my cheek and gave me the most tender kiss on my lips and smiled. "You were amazing, Ally," he said and I couldn't help but smile myself as we made our way back to the bar, shaky but happy.

When we walked back to our table, we found Eric and Sookie waiting for us. Pam was there too talking to Eric.

Pam smiled as she watched us approach. "Why sister, don't you and Bill look cozy. Did you have fun?" I frowned not comprehending for a moment until I realized that Bill and I were holding hands. Embarrassed, I made to let go, but he kept his hold firm yet gentle.

Oh. Okay.

Bill let go only for a moment, when we scooted inside the booth and then immediately took my hand again when we settled into our seats. His thumb caressing circles against my knuckles.

I chanced a look at Sookie and Eric. Sookie seemed pleased at this sudden development and Eric looked unconcerned. That just left me more confused.

"Ally, you look better. I take it your lesson went well?" Sookie asked. I nodded mutely.

"Ally has an unbelievable amount of self control for someone so new." Bill stated proudly. "I have never witnessed a first year vampire with the wherewithal to stop." He looked at me then and smiled again.

"I expect nothing less from Sookie's child." Eric replied matter of factly. He too looked proud and Sookie was practically beaming. Pam just nodded approvingly.

"I'm glad I did okay." I said finally relaxing. I looked around. The bar looked very busy for a Monday night. Something was bothering me about that.

"Is this place always this busy?" I inquired.

"For the most part." Eric replied. "I dabble in many other enterprises more lucrative and have made many investments over the years. I learn not to rely on the success on only one venture."

"So you are doing well financially?"

"Yes, quite well"

"Then why do you work as a waitress at a small town bar?" I asked Sookie.

"Why indeed, " said Eric.

"I like to stay as close to my former human life as I can." Sookie replied. "Besides, I only fill in sometimes when Sam needs me. Sam owns the bar and we've been friends for years before I became vampire. I like helping him out." She smiled remembering.

"Shifters." Eric muttered.

"Huh?"

"Sam is a shape shifter. He can change to whatever animal he wants to at will. During a full moon he has to change but he normally becomes a collie. I call it Dean." Sookie explained putting her hand on top of Eric's instantly quelling his scowl.

"I find myself very curious about the extent of your abilities, Ally." said Eric, "but you have had a long night so we won't delve into it tonight." He glanced around indicating that he'd prefer we talk in private.

At that Eric and Sookie moved out of the booth. I guess they were ready to leave. I was still pumped up.

"Can we stay a while longer? We only just got here." I asked.

While Eric paused to consider, Sookie had already reached in his front pocket and retrieved his car keys handing them to Bill.

"Enjoy yourselves" she said. "We'll take Eric's Corvette home." Before Eric could object, Sookie had already ushered him towards the door whispering something to him. Whatever she said must have been good because Eric quickened his pace. Sookie had a second to turn back and smile and give me a wink before Eric practically yanked her out the door.

Pam shook her head. "Sookie has always had that affect on him. Even as a human. In fact, she seems to attract men of all types, dead or alive, wouldn't you agree, Bill?" she asked snidely.

If she was looking to get a rise out of Bill, she failed utterly.

"Yes, Sookie has always had that appeal. I am glad that Eric treats her well and she is finally happy. They are a good match." Bill replied smoothly.

Pam's grin disappeared. "You are no fun, Bill" Pam grumped.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"So Eric's a tough cookie I gather." I said trying to change the subject.

"He's been a vampire for over a thousand years give or take a century and before then he was a leader of his tribe. He was a Viking you know. Neither life has been easy." Pam replied.

I tried to picture Eric pillaging a rival village, flattening his enemies with one fell swoop of his sword. Yeah, that sounds about right.

"Well, I must tend to the vermin." said Pam getting up. "We will talk again soon, sister. Bill, always a pleasure." she gave us both a slight nod and was off, leaving Bill and me alone.

All righty then.

"So, what do want to do?" I asked. Bill turned to me then and his eyes told me _exactly _what he wanted to do and it wasn't bar hopping.

"Oh." I said. "I guess we should go then." I scooted out first with Bill right behind me. He raised my hand to his lips and gave them a sweet kiss. I closed my eyes, feeling tingly all over. After a moment, I whispered, "Let's blow this pop stand". Bill chuckled at my phrasing and I felt giddy as we rushed out the door to Eric's car.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

There is going to be some more Eric and Sookie back story soon so be patient! Eric is my favorite after all.

Bill is smart and really a good guy deep down. I think he learned his lesson, don't you? More Ally and Bill goodness, then I promise the Viking will make his appearance.

Chapter 8

As we drove, I began thinking. I've only had one other lover in my life and he turned out to be a homicidal maniac. I've just been made vampire and in being so find myself part of a family…albeit an unconventional one. I've just had unadulterated sex, okay amazing unadulterated sex with a fellow vampire I barely knew but was attracted to. Correction- _still _attracted to. Now we are what…going steady? I sighed.

"Something on your mind, Ally?" Bill asked as we got on the interstate.

"What are we doing?"

"Well, I am driving as fast as I can to my house so that we can continue what we started." Bill smiled with a glint of mischief.

"What exactly did we just start?"

Bill frowned and shot me a quick glance and pulled over.

"Okay look…I'm not saying that I didn't enjoy sex with you, because I did." Bill's smile grew wider. "I just don't understand what's happening. Is this _normal _vampire behavior or am I some kind of vampire tramp?" Bill looked shocked and was going to interject when I put my hand up. "Does this mean once we are done screwing each other, we move on? Wham, Bam, thank you Ma'am?"

Bill was silent, his mouth in a thin line.

"I just wanted you to know that I like you and I'm not the type that just fools around." Then I thought about it some more and with resignation added. "Well, I guess from the way we began, there is no where else for us to go. I'm sorry." Now I was utterly depressed.

Bill looked deep in thought. After about a minute, I figured he was just going to agree with me. I steadied myself for what I was sure he was going to say.

"I don't know how to explain this to you, Ally." Bill voice was steady and soft. "But…"_Oh great, here it comes. _"…I felt a connection to you the moment you opened the door. You are beautiful and powerful and smart, but I don't think that was what has drawn me to you. You just make me feel "alive" and I haven't felt that way in a really long time."

"Since Sookie, right?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Was it that obvious?" I nodded.

"Do you still care for her?"

"Hmmm. Yes, but not in the way that you might think. When I first met Sookie, she was nothing I would have imagined. She caught me by surprise with her passion and unyielding morality. I was attracted to her and curious. Eventually, I fell in love with her and perhaps she loved me too."

"What happened?" He winced.

"My maker, Lorena, called me away from her. She used her influence to keep me in her bed and forced me to leave Sookie. She told me that if I didn't, she would simply follow me and hurt her until I cowed." Bill's face was full of shame. "So I did. There were ulterior motives for her to get me to move in with her, but I won't get into it. In the end I was holed up being tortured with no end in sight. Suddenly, Sookie came in killed Lorena and rescued me. Can you believe that? A human woman? I broke her heart and she still risked herself to save me. I vowed to win back her trust if it was the last thing I could do." He paused looking at me gauging my reaction. I tried to keep my expression nonjudgmental, but it wasn't easy. Knowing he hurt Sookie, I was seething on the inside, but I wanted to hear all of it so I motioned him to continue. "Eventually she began to soften towards me. I thought I had a chance, but then she found out something about me that she could not forgive. Our meeting was not accidental but rather I was sent by the Queen of Louisiana to locate Sookie and befriend her and do whatever I needed to earn her trust. She found out about Sookie's ability and knew it would be a huge asset to have her on our side." He hung his head. "I should have told her the moment I had feelings for her. I should have been upfront with her from the beginning. I lost her with my weakness and secrecy."

I swallowed, absorbing this information. "So when did Eric come into this?"

"Eric is the Sheriff of this area. He had occasion to require Sookie's assistance in his business dealings. He was very intrigued by her and never hid his interest. Because of her association with us, she was in constant peril. Eric was always there. She got under his skin and eventually, he got under hers. Their attraction was mostly physical at first but it grew into something deeper. He was able to heal her broken heart and showed her that she could trust herself again. I realized then that they were better suited for each other and their devotion to each other was stronger than she and I could ever have been, even without the lies. He has been a good and true mate to her. So I backed off and let her be happy. Lord knows I owed it to her."

"So what does all of this mean for us?"

"I never minded being alone. I never wanted to be a vampire and I found it hard to relate to others of my own kind. Unfortunately, humans had a hard time relating to me as well. I resigned myself to the fact that I may in fact be alone until my final death. I've tried dating other women but it never worked out. All of these years, I've had nothing…until you. I never felt anything like it, not even with Sookie. When we met, everything made sense like pieces of a puzzle clicking into place. I've known you for less than a day, but your very presence makes me feel complete. Ally, I…" I instantly put my hand on his lips to stop him. He covered my hand with his and gently moved my hand to kiss my palm.

"Maybe we should get back on the road" I replied weakly pulling my hand away. He pulled back onto the road. We drove in silence. I watched the lights whizzing by and the darkness of the night sky through my window. When we finally stopped, we pulled in front Sookie's house. Bill opened my door and helped me out of the car. He put Eric's keys in my hand, gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and turned to walk away.

I stared at the keys in my hand. So many thoughts and feelings were running through my head. From what I could tell, Bill is normally very guarded. He had opened up to me and lay his guts out on the table, much of it not flattering. I tried to think how I felt about him and was surprised to find that I felt that same connection. That same inner peace and strength that he described he felt about me. Could this be possible?

I turned around to see Bill slowly slipping into the darkness. I wanted him. I wanted to be by his side. Instantly, I was yanked from where I was standing going full throttle towards Bill. His head jerked up in surprise as I zoomed at him. I closed my eyes, willing myself to stop praying I wouldn't slam into a tree or something. I stopped so suddenly that I rocked forward. "Whoa, that was fun." I said shaking.

Bill instantly had his hands on my shoulders to steady me. When I got myself together, he let them drop. I grabbed both of his hands before he could back away and looked into his eyes. They were full of hope. I had so many things going on in my head and I wanted to tell him all of them, but I all I could say was, "Bill."

He pulled me into him and kissed me. I felt his joy overwhelm me and I felt my heart open up to him. Before I could even blink, we were at his house and on his bed. The lovemaking was slow as we explored each other's bodies. When he entered me I thought I was going to explode. We rode each other our hands all over each other. Bill was sitting with his back against the headboard as I straddled him. We bit each other at the same time in the shoulder sucking each others essence, triggering the most exquisite climax imaginable. Bill kept on thrusting as we held each other chanting each other's name between moans. I lost all control and I saw stars as we climaxed again and again.

When we finally stopped, we were both trembling. Bill laid on his back with his arms around me while I laid on my side, my head on his chest and my leg entwined with his.

"I know I said this before, Ally, but you truly are amazing. It's never felt like this." Bill whispered as he kissed me on my temple.

"I've never given myself over to anyone so completely before. I never knew I could. Oh Bill, I am so happy…you've made me so happy."

"Me too, my darling. Me too."

"How long before the dawn, Bill?"

"Soon." With that, Bill got up and took my hand and led us down the hall (naked) to what looked like an office. He went to the far corner to a sitting chair. He guided my hand under one of the armrests until I felt a bump under the seam. He pushed it until we heard a click, then tilted the chair back and a section of the floor went with it. I peered in and saw a very comfy looking sleeping area equipped with pillows, a clock radio and several books.

"There's room for both of us." he whispered, smiling. I smiled too as I stepped down. Bill stepped in after me pulling the floor panel down and latching it in place. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he ran his fingers up and down my arm.

"This is so James Bond" I said grinning. He cocked an eyebrow. "You know the extremely debonair super spy in the movies?" I added helpfully. His face brightened in recognition and chuckled a little. After a moment, we were laying on our sides spooning, Bill's arms around me.

"Do you mind holding me until I fall asleep?" I asked.

"If you wish it, I will hold you in my arms forever," he replied tightening his embrace.

"My hero." I sighed as we both slipped into the darkness.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

I was in a playful mood today, so here you go. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

_Knock, knock sleepy head. Can you hear me, Ally?_

_Mmmm. Hi Sookie, what's up?_

_Just checking to make sure you are okay. I feel your happiness. I take it things went well with you and Bill?_

_I am with him right now…_

_Really? That is so not the cautious Bill I know. You are a good influence on him._

_Come on, you set us up. You knew something was going to happen._

_I __**hoped**__ something was going to happen. I saw something when I looked at both of you, and of course Bill was broadcasting his interest BIG TIME. chuckle._

_Well thank you for the push, Sookie._

_Anytime._

_So who are you talking to, lover?_

_ERIC! Private girl time- you know the rules._

_I felt another consciousness. I was curious._

_You don't have to know Everything! Now go away and let me talk to Ally._

_Oh, but I do. So what are you ladies talking about?_

_Guys, I'm out of here._

_No wait…Eric was just leaving._

_Ooooo. Now I'm intrigued. _

_Eric Northman, get out of my head this instant!_

_Make me._

_That's my queue. See you later, Sookie._

_Your ass is mine when I wake up, you infuriating Viking!_

_Promise? (Laughter)_

_******_

I sat up so quick, I smacked my head on the ceiling.

Bill's head popped in from above.

"Are you alright?" his voice sounded worried, then he saw me rubbing my head and shook his head smiling.

He climbed back in and kissed my smarting head. "I didn't expect you to rise so soon, you being so new. I wanted to surprise you when you awoke."

I looked at him warily with one eye. "What kind of surprise?" Bill just smiled mischievously.

"Why don't you have a look?" He said as he guided me out of the sleeping chamber.

Bill efficiently locking the secret entrance as we both walked down the hallway to his room- still naked might I add. The view was wonderful so I didn't complain.

He stopped right in front of the door. "Close your eyes." his voice was soft and smooth like velvet. I nodded and closed my eyes as he led me into his room. I was suddenly hit with the most wonderful fragrance as I was edged to the front of the bed.

"Okay, Ally you can open them."

In front of me lay a strange array of green flowers all over the bed. I've never seen so many and they each looked unique and exotic.

"Oh Bill, they are beautiful. Where did you get them?" I said touching the blossoms reverently.

He embraced me from behind and rested his chin on the crook of my neck as he whispered, "I picked them. I tried to find every flower that would compliment your eyes. They are so beautiful, I could lose myself in them forever."

I turned around still in his embrace. "Leave it to you to cherish my least favorite attribute." I wrapped my arms around his waist casually stroking his lower back and squeezing his rear. "Thank goodness you live out in the Styx, Bill- isn't there a law for public nudity or naked flower picking or something? You could get arrested."

"It would be worth it." his eyes grew dark and full of want. "I had an image of me taking you surrounded in green as a looked into your eyes." I smiled coyly as I disengaged.

"You think some flowers would lure me into your bed, did you?" I said as sat back on his bed, slowly scooting until my head reached a pillow, propping myself up on my elbows. "What if I don't like flowers?" I held his gaze as I casually picked up a flower and tilting my head back, traced the flower from my chin down my throat. I closed my eyes and arched my back as I lead it lingering around my breasts then slowly past my navel. I felt the Bill's weight on the bed as he stalked towards me. I opened my eyes and moved my head forward again, giving Bill the most lascivious grin I could muster. The heat and desire in his eyes were palpable. His fangs were completely out and so were mine as he brought his face to mine, our lips almost touching. "So, do you like the surprise?"he whispered. "Eh, it's okay," I shrugged my fingers running down his ribs and abs finally circling around his throbbing length. He groaned. "Well, I guess I should thank you for your efforts if only to be polite" I said as I took him in my mouth. I twirled my tongue around and sucked as he gripped my shoulders moaning, his hips moving in a steady cadence. He suddenly pushed me back pinning my hands above my head as he slammed inside me. I locked my legs around his hips as he kept on pounding. He took my wrist and bit down causing my whole body to convulse as I came screaming his name. He finally released my hands then and I took the opportunity to pull myself up to his nipple and bite down sucking hard. He roared and shuddered stilling on top of me.

He propped himself up smiling down at me lovingly. "If this is how you thank me, I can't wait until I really impress you."

"It would take a lot to impress me. I doubt it can be done." I smirked running my fingers through his hair.

"I believe that is a dare, Miss McCallen" he grinned as he slowly pulled out and then pushed in making me feel every luxurious inch of him. He continued this painfully gentle stroke until I was whimpering for release. His fingers caressed my sides down to my hip then back up to my breasts. I was beside myself. He grinned in triumph as I writhed beneath him holding onto him for dear life.

"Are you thoroughly impressed, my darling?" he grunted as he quickened the pace and deepened his thrusts.

All I could say was "yesyesyes" although I wasn't sure if I was answering his question or cheering him on as I received another mind blowing climax. He came immediately after.

Pulling me into him he gave me a deep and loving kiss and said, "I think I love you Ally."

Now **THAT** was impressive.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

Okay, Okay a lot of you have complained of the lack of a certain blonde vampire. He is by far my favorite character, so I have been nervous in putting him in.

The next few chapters are gonna have some action, so since he's never one to back down from a good fight, Eric will be coming…er.. appearing soon.

Chapter 10

Bill and I were in the middle of round four of our lovemaking when I heard it. I suddenly felt an overpowering need to leave. Bill had stilled inside in me, sensing my anxiety. He looked at me for a moment slowly pulling out. He brushed my hair from my face and whispered "Sookie?" knowingly. I nodded and he sat up, slightly angry at the interruption.

Bill had insisted on going to Sookie's to retrieve my duffel bag leaving me alone to clean up. He had an extra toothbrush so I used that and brushed my hair and washed my face. I donned on one of his dress shirts, so I wouldn't be traipsing around naked and went about stripping his bed. It was a mess with the squashed flowers staining everything. I found spare linens in a chest in the corner and started making the bed. When it was done, I bent down and placed the only flower still intact on the pillows.

When I straightened up and turned around I wasn't surprised to find Bill there. He put his hands on my hips, gave me a lingering kiss and then stepped back to look at me.

"You are so beautiful."

"Flatterer" I beamed.

"Just telling you the truth." he smiled placing my bag on the bed.

I disengaged from him to turn around and started pulling my things out and placing them in neat piles. I set aside a black pencil skirt, a snug fitting red v-neck long sleeved sweater, and a black lace bra with matching thong for me to wear. Without a word, Bill took each pile and placed them in his dresser and put my makeup in his bathroom. I turned around and smiled shaking my head. I guess I'm moving in.

When Bill was finished, he went about getting dressed, pausing only for a moment as he watched me put on my thong. He chose a midnight blue dress shirt and some black slacks. He looked very handsome.

Soon we were at Sookie's and I was instantly less anxious.

"You rang?" I said as she opened the door. She paused to look at both of us appreciatively and smiled.

"You look positively glowing, Ally," she said giving me a knowing wink.

"Thanks, I feel great."

"That she does." said Bill cooly. I would have been a little miffed if he hadn't kissed the back of the hand he was holding when he said it. I just shook my head in defeat.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Eric and I wanted to talk to you a little more about your gift." I nodded, pretty sure which of the two really wanted to know this information and it _wasn't _my maker.

We sat in the living room across from each other. Eric seemed irritated that Bill was there but let it go.

"It appears your abilities are strong, Ally" Eric finally said after a long pause. "Is it difficult to maintain?"

"Not really. Last night, during my…demonstration…what did you two see?"

"We saw you and Bill standing but it was hard to figure out what was going on. I tried to reach out to you telepathically, but I was blocked." Sookie replied.

"Hmm. I'd always wondered what outsiders would see."

"What else can you do, I wonder?" Eric stated tapping his fingers.

"That's what Bill was trying to help me figure out."

"Yes, Bill" Eric spat. "Are you still working on your database?"

Bill shifted, his eyes narrowing. "So long as there are new vampires, I will need to update."

I turned to him then. "What are you, the vampire census or something?"

"Aptly put, my dear." Eric smiled. "You will **not** put Ally in there, understand?" he was standing then leaning into Bill threateningly. He looked downright lethal. Bill's fangs were out and he shot up matching Eric, stare for stare.

"What the hell, Eric? Back off." I said, instantly between them, with my hand on Eric's chest. He was basically a huge wall of muscle. Sookie managed to grab Eric's arm. Eric eased back a little and sat back down, but kept his eyes on Bill menacingly.

"If you boys can't play nice, I'm leaving…alone." I added looking at both of them, stomping my foot for emphasis.

Eric paused and then laughed. I felt the tension leave the room and I sat back down relaxing. Bill's fangs retracted (mostly) as he sat back down as well.

"Now, we'll talk about the database in a moment. The only reason why I'm not completely pissed is because I can feel you are trying to protect me." I said to Eric.

"I know it sounds strange, but I trust Bill wholeheartedly. I know he won't let anything happen to me. So if he puts me in the database or not- it doesn't matter."

"How do you do it, Bill?" Eric asked. "You seem to illicit this type of response from all of the women you show favor to." He didn't seem to be giving him a compliment as he glanced at Sookie.

"Look, Bill has already told me what happened between him and Sookie. He doesn't keep any secrets from me and I will do the same. Let's say we start with a clean slate. Truce?"

"If DeCastro finds out about you, you will be in peril." Eric explains. "He's done it before with Sookie and we… barely escaped."

"Well, no one's messing with me or those I care about." I said crossing my arms.

"Ally, you have no idea who you are dealing with." Sookie said shaking her head.

"No, **you **have no idea who you're dealing with in me." With that the house started to shake.

"Okay, Ally you've made your point." Sookie shouted trying to rise above the noise.

The house stilled. A couple of the pictures had fallen off the walls including the one with Sookie and Eric. Sookie rushed over to them, delicately trying to put the frame back together. Eric's face was grim. "We have each other, lover. We don't need this to remember."

"It's just that I liked looking at them, that's all." Sookie looked on the verge of tears.

"Sookie, I'm sorry." I really was. "Let me fix it." I added helpfully. I concentrated.

"There's nothing you can…" Sookie didn't complete her sentence.

Everything was suddenly back in place, unbroken as if nothing had disturbed them. Bill and Eric stood looking from me to Sookie who was still holding the frame, now completely intact.

Eric was instantly in front of me, his hands on my shoulders bending over so that we were face to face (given his massive height, no easy task mind you). His eyes scanned me with curiosity and awe. I cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled. After a moment, he smiled too and stood.

"Need I say more?" I said smugly. Everyone smiled brightly.

"Bill, go ahead and put Ally in but leave out her abilities." Eric grinned mischievously.

"The King will not be able to force his hand this time. We will be ready for him."

"Okay Ally, let's see what else you can do…"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

I hope you like this chapter. It's a little long so bear with me and it changes from Ally's perspective to Sookie's. Sorry if this is a major faux pas.

There is also a little hat tip to GK fans. I couldn't resist putting it in.

Sorry for the cliffy. I will try to get another chapter out by Sunday. Til then enjoy!

Oh, and as always keep the reviews coming.

Chapter Eleven

For the next several days I was in training. By the end of the week, I felt like we were some elite military operation. I called us the KAVS (Kick Ass Vamp Squad) to Eric's amusement and Bill's chagrin.

Sookie's telepathy and unconventional thinking helped me hone my skills. I could now throw a barrier that could encompass the house and even throw the barriers around several individuals at the same time. My ability was extremely strong around Bill and Sookie probably because of the blood exchanged. Figuring this, Eric and Pam gave me a few drops of their blood and I gave them a few of mine. Bill balked at the idea at first, but Sookie and I agreed that I needed the connection to be as strong as possible.

Eric and Bill basically went over scenarios and how we each should respond. It was amusing how these two former rivals could work so well together. Sookie's jaw literally dropped when Eric patted Bill on the back after he made a good suggestion. To my surprise, Eric had only a few that involved me using my gifts. He'd prefer if outsiders knew little about them for fear that they might find ways to counter them. So they figured ways to deflect any slip ups on my part that would avoid suspicion.

Pam was given the duty to train me physically on how to fight and also on general vampire physiology and etiquette. She was a firm but fair teacher. She was really fun too and I enjoyed her company. She and I went shopping quite a few times and I liked her taste, though a bit on the conservative side. She laughed when I bought Bill a pair of boxers with fangs on the crotch saying that the visual was just too funny.

I must have spent a few thousand dollars but I didn't mind. Sookie frowned at my spending habits at first. Judging by my initial appearance, she must have thought me a pauper. I explained to her that my adopted parents' death left me very well off. They didn't anticipate me being alive to collect I guess. When they died, I rarely had the opportunity to use the money for fear that Cole would be able to trace it to me. So for ten years, I lived very poor doing menial labor to stay under his radar. I felt I had earned the right to splurge a little on a new wardrobe and of course some of the little extras I'd been denying myself.

Now that the pieces were in place, we waited for the King to make his move.

*****

Bill and I were sitting in his living room watching the X-Files when we heard a knock at the door. Bill got up quickly to answer it and based on his posture, he already knew who it was before he opened the door.

Felipe De Castro himself was standing at our doorway.

Bill bowed and I followed suit.

He gave me an appraising look then smiled. "May I come in?" Bill stepped aside. Felipe sauntered in just oozing power and confidence. My confidence waned a bit. Thank goodness my head was still bowed.

"Compton, I hear that we have a new vampire in our midst," he began. I'm guessing he was looking at me then. Bill didn't answer so I guess I was supposed to introduce myself.

"Allison McCallen, sir" I said trying to sound humble. He put his finger under my chin to force me to look at him. He looked into my eyes for a moment smiling. I forced myself to keep my emotions in check and gave him an inquisitive look. He twitched.

"This is Northman's child?" he asked quickly regaining his composure. I was about to say no when I saw Bill give the king a nod. I didn't realize Eric and Sookie were married, but of course they were, duh.

"Very well. You make a welcome addition to my kingdom. Give your mistress my regards." He grinned amicably but I sensed a leer in his demeanor. Then he swept away into the darkness.

When Bill closed the door, I gave into my urge and stuck my tongue out at it. Bill chuckled at my juvenile display.

"So do you think he suspects anything?" I asked finally.

"I think he believes your special, but as to why or how remains a mystery." He paused. "I don't like it. Felipe is not a vampire you want intrigued of you. If you hadn't already been turned, he would have made it his mission to do so, if nothing else to rub it in Eric's face."

I let that percolate. "Sookie and Eric are here." I said as I walked to back to the sofa. Bill glanced at me and opened the door before they reached the porch.

Eric and Sookie looked surprised for a moment and then looked at me comprehending. They chose seats across from me on the couch and Bill sat back beside me.

"Sooo… Felipe was here." I began. Of course that was why they came over but the room was too quiet for my comfort.

"Did he say anything?" Sookie asked.

"Not really. Just doing some recon on the enemy I guess." I shrugged.

"Watching 'Generation Kill' again, I see." Eric gave me a wry look.

"I don't know, I like the main character for some reason. He resembles someone, don't you think?" I winked.

"Who?" both Sookie and Bill asked together like owls. I flicked a glance at Eric. Finally catching on, Sookie looked at Eric. Bill tensed and scowled.

"Hmm. I think I might have to watch the next time you put it on." she said.

"Pam bought me the box set. It came with the book. You could borrow it if you like."

"I think Felipe suspects something." Bill said effectively changing the subject.

"We'll just have to be careful that's all." I said. "So, boss- what time do you want me check in at Fangtasia?" I asked Eric. He gave me a job there after finding out that I was a techy. I told him I could take some pictures and even a podcast on their website to promote the club. I also set up monitoring software that could trace how many hits the site had and from where. The reports would be sent to a security office within the local AVL to weed out any potential threats.

"Around ten should be fine. We will be there around eleven."

"Aye, Aye, sir" I stood saluting.

Eric chuckled as they both left. As soon as they did, Bill whirled around and stalked towards me. Before I could say a word, his mouth was on mine thrusting his tongue down my throat. His hands were all over me ripping open my blouse, as he pressed me against the stairs. I was wearing a skirt so it took about two seconds for him to push aside my panties and thrust inside me. I braced myself with one hand on his arm and the other clutching the rail as he started pounding into me. It was so savage like he was trying to prove something. I just held on for dear life, I mean death (well you know what I mean). Finally, he bit down on my breast and I came. A few more thrusts, he did also roaring with my blood dripping from his fangs. He pulled out and scooted down laying his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, shaken.

After a moment he looked up at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "So I take it, 'The Viking Sagas' I ordered on Amazon was a bad idea?" His anger flashed for a second until he realized I was just toying with him. He shook his head.

"You drive me crazy, Ally." he said as he helped me up.

888

"So what's up with Sook and the king?" I asked Bill. He always insisted on driving. Sometimes his ways are infuriating, but c'est la vie. When you love someone you take the whole package, not just the stuff you like. Yeah, I know I love him just haven't gotten around to telling him yet. I just didn't want it to sound like an automatic reply to his declaration of affection.

"Sookie should be telling you this." Bill said in a voice that meant that was the end of the conversation. Did I say he was infuriating sometimes?

"Well, I guess I'll ask her then." I pouted. So there. Two can play that game.

Eventually, Bill laid one hand on my lap. I picked it up making like I was going to kiss it and gave him a nip on his palm. He snapped his hand back and growled. I stuck my tongue out at him and blew a raspberry, my fangs still out.

That got him. Whatever anger he felt disappeared and he just laughed shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile too and snuck him a quick kiss on the cheek.

When we got to Fangtasia, I ran up to Pam and gave her a high five. Without missing a beat our hands dropped and we wiggled our fingers as we touched the back of hands. She gave me a wink and continued checking ids. The humans must have thought we were nuts.

When I got into the office, I plopped down in Eric's chair and started to turn on the computer. Bill stood at the doorway and leaned against the jamb. I was typing away and cropping pictures for a while until I realized he was still there. I looked up.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked trying to find a picture of Pam where she didn't look bored.

"You make everyone so at ease. I just don't understand it."

I stopped typing. "Well, I guess 'cause you guys accept me the way I am so I just do the same." I paused. "Don't you guys act like this normally?"

"No."

"Too human?" Bill nodded. "Oh. So what's wrong with that? After all we were all human once, right?"

"Nothing is wrong with that Ally. I'm just amazed by you, that's all. You are a breath of fresh air." he said sincerely walking around the desk.

I stood up and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Bill" I said caressing his cheek. _Ha ha, I said it! _He smiled and gave me another quick kiss and turned to sit on the couch. He brought his laptop with him and started to do his correspondence and research while I worked. All you could hear were keystrokes and clicks from our mice.

"You two really are made for each other." said Pam popping her head in. Bill and I looked at each other, shrugged and continued our work.

"Bill, you are needed out on the floor." Bill put his laptop on standby and placed it next to me. He gave me a quick peck on my temple and walked out with her.

Five minutes later, Eric and Sookie popped in. Eric walked around to see my progress and nodded approvingly. He gave my head a gentle pat and started to walk out when I asked, "What happened between you guys and the king?"

They looked at me for a moment and then each other. Eric went to lock the door and then they both sat in the chairs in front of the desk. Sookie stared out for a moment and then began…

888888888888

**Sookie's Story**

I received the invitation a week before Christmas. The king had invited Eric and me to a holiday party at his mansion in Shreveport on Christmas Eve. I barely read it when I felt a rush of contentment. Eric. I opened the door and smiled at my beautiful Viking lover as he leaned over for a kiss.

"I see that you got yours too," he said glancing at the card in my hand. I puffed out my cheeks. "Why do have to go again?" I grumped. I had so looked forward to spending Christmas with just me and Eric, maybe going to a party at Fangtasia like a regular couple.

"Because he is the king and since I am obligated to go, as my bonded you need to be there also. We don't want him to think of our relationship is anything other than what it appears to be." he said trying to soothe me through the bond. At least he didn't look happy either.

"Okay, but I'm only doing it for you." I said wagging my finger at him. "He gives me the creeps."

"I know he scares you, lover." Eric said as he pulled me to him. I inhaled his crisp clean scent. "You will be safe, I promise."

"He wants me you know." I muttered and felt his arms tense around me. He stepped back and looked at me waiting for me to continue.

"I peaked in his head one day when you and he were talking. He was looking at you and thinking how he wanted me and how he could get me away from you without looking bad since he had openly put me under his protection."

Eric's jaw was set and I was buffeted by a rush of anger and outrage coming through the bond. I swayed back with the force of it.

He tried to compose himself and we moved to the kitchen table and sat.

"Did you hear anything else?" he asked.

"No. By then, he had moved away from you and he was blank again." I had found out, once I had embraced our bond that whenever we were close I could funnel my telepathy through Eric and I could actually hear a vampire's thoughts. It was spotty though and I have been trying to fine tune it but pretty useful.

Eric's eyes grew deadly and dark. I could almost hear the multiple scenarios running through his head.

A knock at the door roused us from our thoughts. I opened the door to find Bill standing there looking very uncomfortable and tense. "May I come in?" he asked pausing at the door. I had rescinded everyone's invitation except for Eric's. Didn't want anyone popping in unexpectedly, and I definitely didn't want Bill walking in on Eric and me when were in the middle of our louder sex-capades.

"Come in, Bill." He stepped in quickly and closed the door. He looked paler than normal and he was definitely on edge about something. Without even thinking I took his hand between mine to calm him. Eric was instantly behind me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Sookie, I just found out…you and Eric have got to get out of Louisiana." Bill said quickly.

"Explain." Eric commanded.

"It's a trap, the king plans to marry you on Christmas Eve." I gasped.

"How could he do it? I don't even like him!" I shouted defensively.

"He plans to slip a drug in your drink and then take you to his bed. He will forcibly bond with you when you can't resist and then bend you to his will."

I felt me knees give out as Eric quickly scooped me up and moved to living room. He sat on the couch with me clutching onto his shirt as he cradled me.

"Please don't let him do that, Eric. Please don't let him take me." I pleaded.

"Hush, lover. No harm will come to you." he tried to sound calm but I felt fear through the bond.

Bill had knelt in front of us patting my foot with his hand. "You truly love her, don't you?" he asked Eric. "I would give my life for her."

Bill nodded and sat back on the adjacent chair. "Then you must leave. Start a new life somewhere else. Get out of Felipe's territory."

"He'll only hunt us down. No, we cannot run. How did you come about this information."

"Quinn."

My head snapped around to look at Bill.

"He approached me knowing of our prior relationship. His company has been hired to do the ceremony."

I nodded. Quinn's company was the one to go to for all of the lavish events in the supernatural community. They hadn't counted on the fact that he and I had been an item. The only real witnesses were Amelia, Eric, Pam, Sam and Bill and they weren't talking. The rest died in the bombing at Rhodes.

I sat up straighter and scooted over to sit next to Eric.

"Bill, I know that things haven't turned out the way you wanted between us, but I still think of you as my friend. Will you help us?"

Bill looked from me to Eric and stood. He bent over and gave me a kiss on my forehead and said, "No matter has happened between us, I would never allow anyone to hurt you. I will support you, no matter what you decide. Remember that." and like that he was gone.

Slowly, a thought came to me. I finally knew what I had to do. This is for us. For me and Eric. I moved so that I was straddling him so that our eyes were level. I brushed his hair from his face as his deep blue eyes fixed on mine. All I felt was love and concern and slight confusion from the bond.

"Ever since I got pulled into your world I've been a constant pawn. I was always in fear of someone overpowering me, hurting me, or bending me to their will." Eric opened his mouth to speak, but I placed my fingers on his lips. "I don't blame anyone for this. I chose this life when I started with Bill and I also knew I would be in even deeper when I let myself love you. I am tired of being scared, Eric. If we somehow get through this, who's to say some other vamp won't try to pull this?"

I mustered up my nerve and said it. "Eric, make me a vampire."

Eric's eyes opened and shook his head vehemently. I held his face still with my hands. "This is the only way to stop this. I can't think of anything else. I love you and I want to be with you always. This is for us. I want to do this for us." I let my love fill the bond. "This is my choice, Eric." A red tear rolled down his cheek. My dangerous, beautiful love.

Eric kissed me then. When we broke, I whispered, "Make love to me? I want the last feeling in my human life to be you inside me." Eric carried me to my room with me still straddling him. Our lovemaking was slow and tender. When we finally climaxed Eric stayed inside me and bit. I held him to me as I felt my life slowly ebb away. I faintly heard him say, "Drink my love" as he held me to his chest. I drank and felt sparks pulsing through me. I felt myself slipping away as I whispered "I love you baby" to my beautiful Viking god as I fell into oblivion.

8888888

**Present time...**

"Viking god, huh?" Eric smirked trying to break the tension. Sookie swatted his arm. They were both trying to make light of the situation, but I could sense how unsettled they both were.

If I didn't know that vampires couldn't blush, I could have sworn I was doing just that.

"Okay, so since he can't turn me, why are we worried again?"

They both looked at me like I had just turned into a gerbil who was doing a jig on the desk

"Felipe will find a way." Eric said his eyes narrowing.

Suddenly we all felt it. I stood up first and glanced at them and we all ran out to the bar. Bill and Pam joined us as we quickly went outside.

There in front of us were over fifty vampires with Felipe in front.

Eric put himself in front of us and said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I should have done this long ago. Now hand over Sookie's child."

"I'm not going anywhere!" I shouted trying to sound confident.

"My dear you don't have a choice. I will take you and you will swear loyalty to me."

"Or else what?"

"There is no 'or else'. Fangtasia will burn along with everyone in it. You will have no one."

"Fuck you!" I spat. "I'd stake myself before I let you hurt them!"

"That would be a pity." the bastard said making a clicking noise with his tongue.

I suddenly realized that whether I came with him or not, Felipe was determined to wipe us all out. Pam and Bill pressed close to either side of me, each of them holding my hand. Eric and Sookie postured themselves a few feet in front of us allowing me to get a better view.

"Light the torches."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

**Violence Warning. Please skip if you are squeamish.**

Chapter 12

Within seconds, the rest of Eric's crew had rushed out to join us. By my count, we were still outnumbered three to one with me being the one with the least amount of fight experience. Only my gift kept me from being a total liability, and I couldn't protect everyone. The human staff remained huddled inside the club. Eric darted a quick glance to Pam, Bill and me. The five of us immediately donned our gloves that he had so adamantly insisted on us carrying.

Eric stepped forward, the picture of the warrior he once was (in a Fangtasia t-shirt and jeans).

"I will enjoy killing you first." he said to Felipe. His voice was lethal and the air shifted around us fueled by his anger. Then he winked at Felipe and gave him a fangy smile.

Felipe's eyes widened with outrage and fear. No matter what the odds, I wouldn't trade places with him for anything in the world.

"Kill them all!" raged Felipe.

Eric charged towards Felipe and we all spread to the perimeter, trying to keep the enemy out. Bill hesitated for a moment and gave me a look to be careful then rushed to position. I nodded and exchanged smiles with Pam who was definitely in her element.

I was excited. Finally, I was not the helpless victim. I was NOT going to run. I was going to stand up and fight for the survival of those I loved. I was itching to let loose.

The only thing keeping me in check was the promise I made not to publicize my abilities. There was bound to be survivors on either side and if by some slim chance I happened to be one of them, it would be trouble.

One big vamp threw himself at me. I allowed myself to fall flat on my back, pulling my knees to my chest, and kicked with all the force I could muster. My aim was true, as I heard his neck snap, landing in front of me with a thunk. I rushed towards him and before he could recover, I grabbed the wire that was in my pocket with my gloved hands, looped it around his neck and pulled the ends, beheading him. I kicked the head and whipped around to find a tall female vampire with the brightest red hair I'd ever seen land right on top of me, stake in hand. I jammed my fingers in her eyes and she let out a blood curdling scream. I grabbed the wrist of her staking hand and twisted, breaking it. I rolled to my side grabbing the stake and slammed it into her chest while she was still in mid scream. Pulling the stake out, I ran towards Sookie.

She had two vamps, one on either side of her. Somehow, she got a hold of a knife and was holding it in front of her trying to find a chance to strike. They had her backed into a corner. I jumped on the back of the one on the right who was closest to me allowing Sookie to focus.

I was proud of myself for one whole second, until I realized the size of the vampire I just jumped. He had to be seven feet of pure muscle. He was twisting from side to side trying to fling me off his back. I somehow maintained my grip around his neck, though I doubt that I could maintain it much longer. I tried to bite him, but sensing this, he jerked his head back hitting me squarely on the head and I dropped to the ground.

He ignored me and went straight back to get Sookie who had her back turned to him as she cut off the other vamp's head. Still seeing stars, I pushed myself up using the stake as leverage. I wasn't going to make it in time. Sookie turned around just to see the giant charge at her, fangs bared. I threw a barrier around her as I ran towards them. Because he had been charging full force, he smacked into the barrier hard and bounced back several feet landing on his back. I released the shield and Sookie jumped on him. Straddling him, she poised the knife above her head and gripping tightly on the handle, plunged it into his throat. Then she pulled it out and beheaded him. Shooting me a bloody smile, she dashed to the other side.

Bill was holding his own against three vamps. He was bloody from head to toe and he looked a little flushed from draining his attackers. He gave me a wink as he knocked one down with a round house kick ripped the throat out of one of them who was holding a torch. I couldn't see Eric or Pam.

Suddenly, I was side tackled. I sat up looking for the stake, but it must have rolled off somewhere. I stood up only to find an arm locked around my throat from behind. "Gotcha" hissed Felipe as he tried to drag me out.

I let loose a stream of obscenities in both English and Chinese as I tried futilely to twist out of his grip.

"Such a mouth on you, Ally. Don't fret. Soon you will call me Master." he whispered giving my ear a lick. "Oh, I will enjoy teaching you obedience." he chuckled. I felt his arousal press against the back of my thigh. _Eck!_

_Uh, Sook. How are you doin'? _I projected.

_Fine, Ally. There are only a few left and I think Eric got Felipe. _She shot back breathless.

_I hate to burst your bubble, but King Fancy Pants has me in a vice grip and is trying to drag me out of here, _I sang.

_We're coming to you. Just try to get out of his grasp. _She tried to seem confident, but I felt Sookie's fear in my mind. I on the other hand, was not afraid. I was frustrated. I wanted to blow this bastard up in the worst way. I just needed an okay from someone in order to do it.

_I've been trying to get away. He's got a grip on me like a son of a bitch and I am getting further away from the bar. Would really like to let loose right now... _Felipe was muttering to me of all the things he planned to do to me (blah, blah, blah) and even used his free hand to grab my boob.

I heard a roar and was suddenly knocked forward as I ate dirt. Someone had grabbed Felipe and since he still had a grip on me, I was being yanked back too.

Eric.

Bill suddenly appeared and punched Felipe in the face forcing him to loosen his grip on me. Bill pulled me away and held me in a protective embrace just in time for Eric to lift Felipe off the ground by his throat.

Eric pulled Felipe towards him smiling. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and threw him to the ground still holding firm to his throat. With his other hand, he punched Felipe in the chest with such force it went through on the other side. As Felipe lay there making gurgling noises and convulsing, Eric leaned in, grinning. Looking into Felipe's eyes which were wide with fear and pain, Eric whispered something in another language as he tore off his head.

The King has left the building. What remained of his crew had fled.

I felt a rush of relief, as Bill held me tighter. I smiled at Eric and Sookie and they smiled back. We made it. My smile dropped suddenly as I realized one of us was missing. _Pam._

I pushed out of Bill's embrace and ran in the direction I last saw her. I scanned the area. Nothing. I was making my way around the other side of the perimeter when I saw a white blonde head poking out from behind a car.

"No!" I screamed and Eric rushed in front of me to get to her. He knelt down and gathered her to him. She lay limp like a rag doll in his arms as he rocked her back and forth cooing softly to her. Sookie and I dropped down on our knees beside them. Bill stood next to him with a hand on Eric's shoulder.

Her throat had been cut and her hands and arms were badly burned. She must have been trying to stop them from setting the bar on fire. Half her scalp was missing and her legs looked crushed. She looked so pale. The only thing letting me know that she was still with us was the fact that she hadn't turn to ash. I took off my glove and reached out to hold her hand.

I was being pulled into a sea of pain. Pam's wounds were disappearing as I held on tight. My whole body was being assaulted as I felt myself slipping further and further away. I felt someone trying to pry my fingers loose, but I held. I thought the pain would never end. Then suddenly, I heard someone screaming my name over and over as I drifted into oblivion.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Time frame: Years After Dead to Worse…

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

Sorry for the long delay in getting this next chapter out. I admit being caught up reading some of the wonderful fan fics out there.

Some Background-

**Guan Yin** is the Chinese Goddess of Compassion and Caring. She is one of the Four Supreme Deities of Chinese Buddhism. Her sole reason for being is to support the distressed and hungry, rescuing those from peril and giving comfort to those in need. She also has a side job helping barren women become fertile.

The story goes that somehow through many trials she had reached Enlightenment. She was getting ready to enter Heaven, when she heard cries of lost souls from below. She vowed that she would not rest until every soul was saved and turned away from Heaven to aid the mortals on earth.

As a deity often called upon to appear in the most unusual and difficult situations, Guan-Yin has the ability to transform into any living thing. She also changes from male to female to change things up a bit, but she prefers the female persona the best.

Thanks to all of you who have put me on their favorites. As always, I really want to improve so review, review, review!

Chapter 13

_My child. My sweet child. Open your eyes._

_I opened them and was surrounded by green, rolling hills. The air was fragrant and the sun was bright. I was not afraid. I was surrounded by peace and serenity._

_I looked around for the voice that had awoken me. At the top of a steep hill stood the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was tall her ebony hair was twisted up, a multitude of ornate pins holding the strands in place. She looked like an Empress. She was both gentle and powerful and I was drawn to her. She glided to meet me half way and clasped my hands in hers. She looked at me with such pride and love that I felt I would be swallowed into the depths of her green eyes._

"_Are you a goddess?" I whispered. She gave me a small smile._

"_My name in this realm is Guan Yin. To answer your question- yes, I am a goddess; but more importantly, I am your parent." I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. She paused then, gauging my reaction, then continued. "I have wandered the Earth for many millennia, helping those in need. As the centuries passed, the peril and despair stretched across continents. I grew lonely and as I am also a goddess of fertility, I gave myself the only thing I ever wanted- a life to nurture and love- you Ally."_

_I waited for her to continue, riveted._

"_Buddha was most displeased at first when he found out, but then again I earned some happiness. I was so happy and the love I felt for you overwhelmed me. I wanted to be with you all of the time to see your sweet face and hold you in my arms. Then, it all stopped."_

"_What happened?" I asked gripping her hands tighter._

"_My duties were being neglected. The suffering just grew and I ignored it. That was something Buddha could __**not**__ allow. You were still an infant when he took you from my arms to the mortal realm. Buddha promised to find a good home for you and I believed him. He however, knew that I would try looking for you so he placed you where I would least likely look…in America. I couldn't find you for many years until you'd reached adulthood- until I felt your fear and despair." Tears were streaming down her eyes and I released my hands to touch her cheek._

"_I was forbidden to interfere." she choked out. "Buddha promised me that the gifts I had endowed you would save you. He told me that your suffering will lead you to discover your true purpose and that your true mate was waiting for you there."_

"_Mother, I died. I became a vampire. How could this be the plan?" Then realization struck me like a ton of bricks. "Bill! I was turned so that I could be with Bill?" I shook my head, but I knew it to be true. The instant connection. When we were together I felt complete and I knew he felt the same. It explained it all. Then I started to cry, collapsing to the ground in a puddle._

"_What is wrong, Ally?" Guan Yin was deeply concerned, dropping to her knees to hold me. She stroked my hair. Her scent was so familiar._

"_We just found each other! We didn't have enough time…" and then I was sobbing again, soaking my mother's robes with blood._

"_Shh, Ally. You have not left the realm below." I looked at her still in half sniffle._

"_By giving your friend the Touch of Healing, you have been propelled into the Nether Realm. You have absorbed all of her injuries and have made them your own placing you on the brink, but you will heal. It is here where I can finally be with you. I just wanted to hold you again and ease the suffering that you'd endured." She gave me a gentle kiss on the top of my head. Then suddenly her face grew stern._

"_There is much danger ahead for you. I cannot stop it, but I can help you understand your ability. You will need those skills for what is to come." She took my hands again and pulled me to her. "Keep those you cherish close. Their strength will sustain you and nurture your ability more rapidly. Love them, Ally. It will save you all. I love you child and I will be watching…"_

I was on a king sized four poster bed resting on cream colored silk sheets wearing a forest green satin and lace slip- Bill's favorite. I glanced around to see some beautifully appointed furnishings in dark wood. The walls were a denim blue with white crown molding. The windows were shuttered sealed. On a slipper chair next to the bed was my Bill. His hands held one of mine between them and he rested his forehead on them. He looked like he'd been crying. I took my free hand and stroked the top of his head, luxuriating in the dark thickness of his hair. His head shot up immediately.

"Ally!" his was lit up like he was going to explode and he clutched me to him. Suddenly, Eric, Sookie and Pam burst into the room. "Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you!" he wailed full of anguish and relief, holding me so tight that if I hadn't been a vampire, I would have been crushed.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to help…" I whispered my voice muffled by Bill's chest. I gently pushed him back so that I could sit up.

The rest of the crew sat at the edge of the bed. They looked pretty ragged too.

I whistled. "You guys looked like the dead." That got me a smile. Pam went to the other side of the bed and pulled me to put my head on her shoulder.

"Sister, you sacrificed yourself for me, you suffered so that I would not. Only my final death will take me from your side." She promised, kissing the top of my head. Sookie looked beside herself and Eric just looked pale but relieved. They both leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek. After a brief moment they got up to give Bill and me some privacy.

When the door closed behind them, I turned to look at Bill. My Bill.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Four weeks." Holy crap!

"That long? It only felt like I was gone an hour." I said confused. Then I paused. "Bill is everything okay? Are Eric and Sookie in trouble?"

"Later, my darling. Right now let me lie here and hold you." he whispered as he crawled into the bed with me. He held me to him with my back to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes to his crisp clean scent. As I moved my hands to hold his to my chest, I felt something in my palm. I held it in front of me. It was a jade pendant in the figure of a woman.

"What is that?" asked Bill over my shoulder. "It's …beautiful."

"Mother." I breathed closing my fingers around it.

I closed my eyes again, holding Bill to me. I felt so whole…so complete.

We whispered words of love to each other as we drifted off to sleep and I could swear I heard our hearts beating…

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

Chapter 14

When I woke again a few hours later, Bill was still asleep holding me. I gently moved his arm and slipped out of bed. I walked to the other side and kissed my fingers and touch their tips on his cheek before I walked out of the room.

I moved along the hallway and down the stairs. The house smelled of potpourri and everything was neatly in place. The living room looked very warm with the rich earth tones on the furniture and the walls. I ran my finger along the leather couch noticing a large amount of embroidered throw pillows on them. Pam. I wondered where she was resting?

Soon I spotted a bay window overlooking a lake. I sat down, curling my legs under me as I rested my head against the glass. I held up my pendant, twirling it around watching the moonlight dance across it.

What danger awaits us? How are we going to survive?

I closed my fingers around the pendant and held my fist to my chest and closed my eyes. I prayed to God, to Buddha to my loving mother to guide me and give me the strength to save those I loved. I opened my eyes and felt a warm glow inside me. I was once again at peace.

I felt Bill's lips brush my cheek as he knelt down in front of me.

"When I opened my eyes and found you gone, I thought that it had been a dream. I thought you had really left me." he whispered moving my hair from face. He turned me gently to face him and I moved my legs apart slightly allowing him to move closer to me, his arms pulling me into his embrace.

"I'm sorry." I whispered in his hair. "I just wanted to go somewhere quiet and think. I didn't mean to worry you." I put down the pendant and ran my fingers through his hair holding his head to my chest. He looked at me, his eyes scanning my face slowly as if trying to commit every millimeter to memory.

"Promise me this isn't a dream. I couldn't bear it if you weren't with me." he softly pleaded as he placed feather light kisses down my throat and his hands gently moved from my shoulders to the tips of my fingers and then back up again.

"Oh, Bill but this **is** a dream. We are the dream. We are the reality. I will always be with you, my love." I whispered as I gently kissed his quivering lips. Soon, the kiss intensified as Bill pulled me in tighter.

I sighed as he slid the straps of my slip off my shoulders causing it to pool at my hips exposing my upper body. He gently then traced a trail with his tongue along my collarbone and down to my left breast, his left hand supporting my back. He would gently suck one nipple twirling his tongue in circular motions while his free hand would match his tongue's motions on my other breast. After a few minutes, he switched breasts and continued his torturous caress while I gripped his shoulders dying for release. He gently moved me down to the floor laying me on my back his tongue and fingers never missing a beat as he continued downward. My entire body jerked as he lapped at the evidence of my desire and then moved back up. He captured my lips, engulfing me with a delicious cocktail of sex, love, fear and anticipation as he entered me propelling me into a climax as I cried out his name. Every thrust was sending me further into ecstasy as I climaxed again and again. Pulling out a little he bent to my breast and bit and pushed back in as I grabbed his hand and bit his palm. We climaxed together as we felt ourselves leave our bodies. I felt us float up and up and up, swirling in the heavens then falling back into our entwined forms sparkling in the moonlight, tingling.

When we both opened our eyes, we looked at each other for a moment, still trembling.

We disengaged carefully, as if our union was the only thing that was keeping us from shattering into a billion pieces on the floor. I grabbed my pendant and we quickly moved upstairs to the bedroom.

Bill picked me up and gently lowered me to the bed getting in beside me. He gathered me to him and we lay there a moment in silence.

"Did you feel that too?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered kissing my ear. "I love you my angel."

I gripped mother's talisman. "I love you too. Everything is going to be alright." I said with conviction.

As dawn approached, we drifted off.

**************************

Things got back to normal for the next few days. I told everyone about my encounter with Guan Yin, that she is my birth mother. I also told them of her warning. Everyone took it very seriously.

We tried to narrow down the direction of the threat. I immediately threw Felipe's name in the hat. There was bound to be backlash from the battle. Eric disagreed. Apparently, during my absence, Eric had ascended to the throne of King of Louisiana. Felipe's, second in command, Victor had taken over Nevada. Evidently, he was only loyal to gain a foothold into Felipe's territory. Victor was thrilled that the Louisiana vamps had done the dirty work and that his new regime suffered zero casualties because of it.

I then thought of the ever growing fanatical groups like the Fellowship of the Sun. That theory was squashed as well. Steve Newlin had died in a very compromising manner (V-overdose). He had been using for years and must have gotten a bad batch that drove him to madness then death. Most of his followers, disbanded including his wife leaving only small splinter groups that can be easily kept in check.

Eric was determined to work out this mystery and I had every bit of confidence in his success.

Sookie suggested we speak with her shifter friend Sam. It was decided that only Sookie and I would go to Merlotte's since Sam was not a big fan of Eric or Bill. When we arrived, the customers were just starting to come.

As soon as we got inside, Sam spotted us. He had sandy brown hair and an easy smile. His blue eyes twinkled as he ran around to give Sookie a hug. I could tell that they cared for each other. I could also sense a whiff of lust from Sam for Sookie. They started chatting it up and I felt like a third wheel. I pulled up a stool and sat waiting for them to finish their conversation. I noticed that some of the male patrons had been glancing over at me and were making lewd comments under their breath. Of course, I heard all of it and tried to occupy myself by erecting a miniature fort with the aid of drink stirrers.

"Hi, Ally. My name is Sam. Sookie has told me so much about you." Sam said behind me. I swiveled around to look at him and noticed him taking me in. His eyes traveled up my legs to my hips and when they reached my eyes he took a step forward. _Well, this is new._

"Pleased to meet you Sam." I said scooting off the stool to shake his hand. It was very warm. "Sookie has nothing but good things to say about you." I added genuinely and smiled. Sam gave me a confused look for a second then looked at Sookie. She shrugged.

"Well, let me treat you beautiful ladies to a couple of drinks while a set up for Terry and we could go to my office and talk." He said holding my holding hand an extra second before letting go.

"Oh boy, he's going to really hate Bill now." Sookie muttered shaking her head as Sam disappeared to the stock room. I turned to look at her and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"He's obviously attracted to you. I never thought he would be attracted to a vampire, but there it is. This would be the second time Bill has stood in the way of his interests." Sookie said sadly.

"Poor, Sam." I said. "He seems really nice. I hope he finds someone."

We heard a screeching noise followed by a loud crash outside. Sookie and I looked at each other and ran out to the parking lot.

A fuel truck had slammed into the side of a blue sedan. I noticed that there was a red headed woman inside with a boy and a girl in the back. Someone was able to pull the woman out but the kids were still trapped in the back and the boy looked really bloody.

"I'll go call fire rescue!" said Sam and he ran back into the bar.

Sookie and I knew what we had to do. Without saying a word to each other, we each went to either side of the vehicle and yanked out the doors. Gently we reached in and Sookie got the girl while I cradled the boy out onto the sidewalk and laid him down. The girl was okay and already running to her mother crying. Blood was coming out of the boy's mouth and he had glass all over him. His little body had taken the brunt of the impact since it had crashed on his side of the car.

Sookie's eyes dilated and her fangs ran out. For some reason, mine did not. I mentally pushed her to get further away. I didn't want her jumping the boy. He looked like he was dying. People were scattered around. Some were on their cell phones, others went back to the bar, leaving me alone with him. The mother sat down opposite me trying to keep her voice steady well saying over and over again everything was going to be okay. She was afraid to touch him. I could hear his heart beat slowing.

I reached my hand to touch him and the woman smacked it away. "Don't you touch him, you filthy vampire!" she hissed.

"Your child is dying. Let me help." I looked at her pleadingly. She finally gave in and I placed my hand on his chest. I felt a rush of pain in my chest and head but nothing like the pain I had with Pam. Maybe human healing was different. I already felt myself healing and the boy's eyes fluttered open and looked at me. I gave him a wink and got up, brushing off my skirt. I gave a quick nod to the woman and put my finger to my lips. She nodded in understanding. I turned to see Sam looking right at me.

I glanced around to make sure no one else had been looking, and went back inside the bar where Sookie was waiting for me. I knew Sam was right behind.

"Let's go to my office while everyone is preoccupied." he said his hand on my back. We agreed and went in.

"Please have a seat." Sam offered as he closed the door. Since there were only two chairs one of them being Sam's, gave Sookie the other and leaned against the file cabinet folding my arms across my chest.

Silence. Sam just looked from me to Sookie and back to me.

_Sookie, maybe you should start…_ I urged with my mind.

"Sam, we were wondering if you heard of any trouble brewing with the shifters or the weres?" asked Sookie.

Sam regarded me for a few more seconds then looked at Sookie. "No, it's been pretty quiet lately, why?"

"Our…sources… have revealed that something is coming. Something big." she continued. "Could you try to keep your ears open and let us know as soon as you hear anything?"

"Of course, Sook. You know you don't need to ask." Sam replied.

"Okay, we must be going then." Sookie got up and I pushed off the cabinet.

Sookie leaned to give Sam a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Knowing he was interested and not wanting to lead him on, I just waved as we walked out of his office.

"Hey Sook, do you mind if I go wash up?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll wait for you by the door."

I went inside the bathroom and washed my hands and arms. I wet a paper towel and cleaned off my legs. Afterwards, I took my travel lotion out of my purse and rubbed it in. There. Much better.

Sam was waiting for me outside the door. "You have the Touch." he whispered.

"Not sure what you are talking about." I replied as I tried to brush past him. He grabbed my arm so that I would have to look at him. He was an inch taller than me so we were pretty much eye to eye. I was pretty sure he was going to "out" me saying that he saw me healing that boy. Instead he laid one on me.

I admit the warmth of his lips felt different and I was mildly curious, but that pretty much was the full extent of it. I did not return the kiss and gently disengaged from him.

"Sam, I am flattered by your interest in me, but I love another. He is my mate." I said firmly. He nodded sadly. I touched his cheek and he closed his eyes. I had a strange feeling then.

"Don't worry, Sam. The love you deserve is coming." I smiled and turned leaving Sam with a dazed look on his face.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character in the Sookie universe. Please don't sue.

A shout out to my Viking lovers who have been supporting me throughout my first run at fanfic.

I hope you enjoy the vision of our Golden sex god in swimwear…

Chapter 15

By the time Sookie and I got to Pam's, it was around 11 pm. We have decided that until the crisis was over, it was best we stayed together. Few knew about Pam's house and since Eric's place was being renovated (hey is a King afterall), it was the logical choice. Plus Pam insisted, holding true to her promise to never leave my side. I wondered if she, Bill and I would live together indefinitely.

When we walked in we took in the scene. Eric and Bill were playing chess (Eric was winning of course) and Pam was tending to her embroidery. There was a crackling fire in the fireplace. The image was so human and domestic; I could not repress the chuckle.

I bent down and kissed Bill on the top of his head. He grabbed my arm as I turned to walk away. Now it was twice today with that grabbing thing. I glanced over at Sookie who was sitting on Eric's lap.

_Can't help you here, Ally. Been there, done that… _was all she sent me.

Bill whispered, "Excuse me for a moment, Eric." He seemed to barely contain his anger. Eric just flicked a glance at him and waved him to go. Still, gripping my arm he pulled me to go outside. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Pam pause in mid-stitch.

As soon as he closed the door, he released me. "His scent is all over you." He growled. His fangs were fully down.

"And?" I replied my hands my hips. I was utterly calm which seem to infuriate him even more.

"**And**, I will not have my mate rubbing up against and God knows what else with another, let alone a **shifter**!"

"Don't you think you are over reacting a tad bit?" I continued. "Besides, not only was Sookie with me, we were in bar full of people. What exactly could have happened? On top of that, Sam's a really nice guy. He wouldn't do anything inappropriate at his own bar." Bill was seething.

That's when I stepped forward and kissed him, fangs and all. When I pulled back, I whispered, "Stop being so insecure. I love **you**, I want **you**, no one can hold a candle to **you.**" I smiled.

I walked to the door. Before entering I paused and said, "I will be waiting for you inside Mr. Compton, don't come in until you grow up." With that, I walked in, closing the door behind me.

Everyone heard us of course, but they pretended they didn't. I flopped down next to Pam and gave her a kiss on her cheek. She continued with her needlework, handing me my sketch pad and my charcoal case.

A few minutes later, I heard the door open then close. Bill leaned down from behind me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, my angel."

Then he walked back to continue his chess game. When he snuck me a look I shot him a wink and he visibly relaxed. Sookie gave me a "thumbs up" underneath the table. Eric expression was stony, but his eyes held a twinkle of amusement. He so enjoys Bill being put in his place.

"So I take it _Sam_ did not have any news?" Eric asked.

"No, but he promised us he'd keep his ears open." I said. Eric and Bill just nodded.

"Ally healed someone today. Arlene's son." Sookie said quickly. I heard a slight whoosh as everyone turned to look at me.

"Why would you do that?" asked Pam.

"He's a little boy. He was going to die. I knew I could help him. Besides, nobody saw me do it besides the mother and Sookie." I said.

"…and Sam." added Sookie.

"Right, and Sam." I continued shooting Sookie an irritated glance. "The human woman won't say anything and even if she did, no one will believe that a vampire would heal a bleeding child. Sam is used to keeping secrets, so I think we are okay on that front also."

"Plus, he has a crush on Ally." Sookie added. I am starting to get the impression that Sookie is purposely trying to anger Bill.

"Was it painful?" Pam asked squeezing my thigh.

"I felt pain but it was not like…before." I said delicately. Pam winced. I patted her hand and smiled. "Different physiology, I guess." I shrugged. "Anybody else hungry? I'm starved." Nobody answered so I got up and went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Trueblood and popped it in the microwave.

When I sat back down, everyone still had a far off look on their faces. I downed my drink in two seconds. Boy, I was thirsty.

"Ally?" Sookie asked. "Why did you not feel the blood lust around a bleeding child?"

I admit I was thinking the same thing. "Maybe, my gift supercedes my need to feed." I suggested.

Eric's brows furrowed. "We need help on figuring this out. Your gift is very convoluted. Sookie, you'll need to call _him_." He said.

"I don't know if he'll come. He stopped talking to me after I became a vampire." She said sadly.

"Sookie's great grandfather is a Faerie prince." Pam whispered helpfully. I smiled at her, grateful for the info.

"Well if he had come to your aide when Felipe was trying to take you, things might have been different." Eric said, more than a little angry.

"Tomorrow night then." She relented.

I stood up then and clapped my hands together. "Come on guys. Let's have some fun. Anyone want to go swimming?" I asked. No one moved.

"I could make it sunny…" I added with a grin. That got a reaction. Everyone dashed upstairs to get their swim gear.

I put on my red string bikini and a robe and turned around to find Bill kneeling on one knee if front of me in navy and white surfer shorts. He had a small velvet box in his hand. My eyes grew wide.

"I know I am not always so easy to get along with. I am broody, old fashioned and extremely jealous." He began. "I haven't always been a good man and I can't promise that there won't be days where you won't want to stake me…" That was when he opened the box. The ring was amazing. The oval center stone was made of green and white jade with tiny diamonds surrounding it, set on a platinum band.

"I can't move mountains, but I am steady. I am sure. You are my match, my friend, my lover. You are my heart. If my heart could beat, it would beat for you."

"Marry me Ally, and I promise you this. I promise you to lay my heart in your palm. I promise you... me." I looked at him and then the ring. His eyes were filled with love and hope.

I knelt down in front of him.

Looking into his eyes I whispered, "Yes, Bill. I'll marry you." His face lit up with joy. I held out my hand and he slipped the ring on my finger kissing it. Then tilting my head up with his index finger he kissed me softly and slowly. Breaking the kiss, I took his hand.

"Come on. Let's go swimming. We have the rest of the night and all eternity together." I said my eyes filled with desire and promise. He gave me a sly smile and licked his lips.

We scampered down the stairs to find everyone waiting for us. They all looked positively giddy and maybe a little scared. Pam was stunning of course in a powder blue Dior one piece. Sookie had on a red halter top bikini that really accentuated her curvy figure. Eric was wearing black board shorts that set off his magnificently sculpted form that glistened with oil. I whistled in appreciation.

"Hey, Sookie. Do you mind fixing my strings in the back?" I turned my back facing them looking right at Bill whose expression revealed nothing. "Oh let me move my hair out of the way." I offered reaching my left hand back to pull it to the side. Sookie stopped moving. Bill had the biggest grin on his face.

Sookie spun me around and hugged me screaming with delight. Pam seemed pleased too.

When we got outside, Sookie was chattering non stop about wedding plans and such. I felt my head spinning. I was pleased when we reached the end of the dock because she stopped talking instantly.

I reached my hand behind me and Bill took it. "It might be a good idea to close your eyes first." I suggested remembering Bill's initial reaction. I turned to look at Bill and concentrated, his presence helping me focus as I felt us surrounded by light. I mouthed the words "I love you" to him and said, "Open your eyes."

Now it was the Viking's turn to scream with glee as he did a cannonball into the water. The other ladies dove in to join him as Bill and I stood lost in each other's eyes, our bodies glowing in the sunlight.

88888888888888

Bill and I had made love 'til dawn. When we rose the following evening we made love again in the bath before heading downstairs.

Sookie had called the Faerie prince and he agreed to come within the hour.

Eric, Bill and Sookie were deep in conversation while I set about braiding Pam's hair. She had commented once that I was the only one that she had ever allowed to do it. I had separated the strands carefully attempting to do a fishnet braid.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared and I heard a voice that I had hoped I would never hear again. I paused in midbraid struck to my core in fear.

"We meet again, McCallen."

I spun around to see my nemesis, the evil creature who had seduced Cole, twisting him to fulfill his evil purpose.

"Niall." I hissed.

TBC

Sorry for the cliffy. I'll try to update soon.


	16. Chapter 16

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I wanted to get my facts straight before hand.

A/N: The information surrounding the Seelie and Unseelie Courts of the Fae are based on research I gathered from other Fae books like the "Fever" series by Karen Moning and not "The Lord of the Rings". Weaponry and fae weaknesses were found on Wikipedia including a lovely little tidbit on faerie ointment that you will see in upcoming chapters.

Faerie myths have been passed along many continents including our beloved Viking's Scandinavia. Given the Scottish/Irish ancestry of Ally's "adoptive" parents, I felt it appropriate to lean toward their interpretation of faerie lore.

This chapter should fill the 10 year gap from Ally and Cole's adventures in Texas to Ally's flight to Bon Temps. I hope you like it.

Diner Lingo courtesy of Wikipedia.

**Chapter 16**

_Ding. _"Shake your tail feathers Jules! Order up!" shouted Bruce. I winced.

We were in the middle of a typical lunch rush at Pete's, a diner off Interstate 35 between Edmond and Arcadia that catered mostly towards truckers. The good points were that the food was good, the portions were huge and the place was very clean. The bad points were that the owner was a misogynistic ass who never missed an opportunity to pinch my butt (the cook, Bruce, was no better), my fellow wait staff who were bitter women blatantly lacking the basic skills to pursue an occupation anywhere else, and the mediocre tips that I would garner at the end of a 10 hour, back breaking, butt bruising shift. But beggars can't be choosers.

After that fateful night when Cole and I "joined", we decided to flee rather than face our parents. So we sold Cole's Escalade and used the cash to start a new life out of Texas. Out of the car proceeds we were able to get some clothes, some food; fake id's and two bus tickets to Oklahoma. We saw a "Help Wanted" flyer for Pete's at the terminal. We both applied and Pete hired us on the spot without any background check or references.

My new name was Julie Chen (Jules), waitress extraordinaire and Cole was Christopher Martin, fry cook. Our licenses showed we were from Arizona. I donned tinted glasses from the drug store to hide my eyes and Cole bleached his hair. We rarely spoke unless necessary and kept to ourselves. I suspect that Pete thought I had some immigration issues.

Despite our circumstances, we were happy. For the past 2 years, the diner provided lunch and dinner so we rarely spent money on groceries (big savings there) and we were able to save some money to rent a one bedroom efficiency that was walking distance from the diner. We worked hard, made an honest living and kept our head down. Just when things started to look up Cole's dad, Kyle walked in and sat in my section.

I pretended not to recognize him when I took his order. He ordered a coffee and two poached eggs on toast without even glancing up. I tried to keep from shaking as I took his menu and walked steadily to place his order.

"Gimme an Adam and Eve on a raft, Bruce!" I shouted. "Where's my bow wow (hot dog) MTL (My True Love)? I ordered it ten minutes ago." Cole turned around questioningly and saw the look in my face. I opened my mind to allow him to glean my encounter with "daddy" and he nodded. "Bow Wow coming up, Jules" he shouted back and gave me a wink.

Warning sent I busied myself with my tables treating Kyle as I would any other customer. He left me a five dollar tip and walked out the door without incident. When the rush was over I pretended to be sick and asked Pete if Cole could take me to the doctor implying it may be morning sickness. Disgusted, he agreed reminding me that we would both be docked for the hours.

Afraid that Kyle might already know where we lived, Cole and I decided to take our '98 Mercury Tracer we purchased last year and drive straight out of town. We already had two duffel bags of clothes and incidentals packed in the trunk and eight thousand dollars of savings. Our apartment had nothing that we weren't prepared to leave behind.

"How do you think he found us, Cole?" I asked finally catching my breath. "I thought we were being so careful."

"I'm not sure, honey. I'm just not sure." he replied shaking his head. "We'll figure out a game plan at the next rest stop. Don't worry, we'll be okay." he added squeezing my hand.

When we got to the rest stop, I left Cole to gas up the car and pick up some snacks and water for the road while I ran to change out of my uniform and took care of business in the restroom. I got out finding the car parked to the side, but Cole nowhere in site.

_He must have gone to the bathroom too._ I tried to tell myself. I waited five minutes, then leaned inside. The keys were still in the ignition. _Damn!_

Cole told me once that if he and I were ever separated, I was to run. I was to get as far away as possible and hunker down somewhere safe. He would find me. He promised.

Ignoring his instructions, I took off in the direction where I felt his presence the strongest, duffel bag in hand. I was being drawn to the back of the convenience store. I walked carefully around the side. Peering around the corner I saw Cole yelling at his parents. He was angry and they were smiling. Behind them were my parents and a tall man with silver hair and a lean figure. He looked almost regal. He walked toward Cole and placed his hand on Cole's shoulder. Cole jerked. Then the man started to whisper something and just like that, Cole no longer seemed angry. He looked…aroused.

I was frozen. What was that man doing to him?

Knowing I had to get Cole away, I slammed a barrier between them, effectively knocking the man back a step. I took the opportunity to run and try to drag Cole back to our car. He wouldn't move.

Frantic, I slapped Cole in the face to try to snap him out of his trance.

"Don't bother child, your lover belongs to me now." said the mysterious stranger. His voice sent a chill through my body. I started to back away.

"Come to me Ally. Let me look at you." he whispered. I ignored him and continued to back away.

"_**COME TO ME, NOW!" **_he continued, staring at me.

"Not in your life, asshole!" I muttered. I had almost reached the corner.

The man stared at me in disbelief.

As soon as my foot hit the corner I spun around and ran. The man was standing by the car.

I turned around to look at where he had been standing behind me to verify he was no longer there and turned back to face this mysterious creature.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Prince Niall of the Fae, from the court of King Oberon. " he replied with a bow. My eyebrows rose.

Of course I have heard of Faeries. My parents had insisted that I read up on them.

There were two courts of Fae- the Seelie and Unseelie. The Seelie court were restricted to pure blood faeries and are the epitome of beauty and grace. Very few mortals were ever allowed to step foot in their kingdom. These are the faeries you read about in the stories. They are ruled by King Orberon and Queen Tatiana.

The Unseelies were a little less discriminate in who they welcomed in their kingdom. Anyone with or without a trace of faerie blood were welcome and members of the court interbred with a multitude of different species resulting in offspring that were either beautiful or horribly grotesque. This kingdom was ruled by the Queen of Air and Darkness a creature of unsurpassed beauty and power. She currently has no living heir or escort and many a courtier has plotted to win her favor.

The fact that this Niall was from the Seelie court and his behavior was contrary to what I had read. Seelies rarely interfered adversely in mortal affairs.

"What does a Seelie want with lowly humans like Cole and me?" I asked. Niall arched and eyebrow and then smiled warmly in appreciation.

"I see you know of us. Good. Then I will dispense with the pleasantries." he continued still smiling. "Your parents were called to serve me. They failed in their task. I am here to see it completed to my satisfaction."

"You can't change the fact that Cole and I are no longer 'pure'. We joined already. They can't complete their ritual anymore." I said crossing my arms in front of me.

"Foolish child, I never intended for them to perform the ritual. I am here for you." he said slyly, slowly moving forward.

I put my hand in front of me. "You stay right there buddy. Don't come any closer." I warned.

He just slinked ahead, eyeing me like a hawk. "You are both beautiful and powerful. With you by my side, I would be unstoppable."

"I won't help you. Now give me back my Cole!" I shook my finger at him. I tried to see if there was a way around, but honestly the only thing I could do is run and 'zippy' would catch me in a heartbeat.

"I'm here Ally."said Cole behind me.

"Oh baby, you're okay. I was so worried I..." I stopped in mid turn as I took in his appearance. He was bloody from head to toe and he was smiling.

"What...Have...You...Done?" I yelled. He kneeled and bowed his head.

"I have dispatched the incompetents, my Lord." he said with reverence.

"Splendid." Now Niall moved towards me again. "You see, it is useless to resist. Cole will only listen to me. Come join me and I will let you and Cole be together. He will pleasure you every day for eternity. I could give you pleasure too...if you join me." His voice was seductive. I jammed my hands in the pockets of my jacket hoping to find my pocket knife. Nothing. The only thing I felt was a paper pouch. Useless. I was shivering again. I heard a voice telling me to run, but I simply couldn't get my feet to move. Niall grinned.

He reached to grab my arm and shrieked jerking his hand back. "Bitch!" he yelled his eyes wide. Then he paused and looked around as if he heard something. Frightened, he grabbed Cole by the shoulder. Looking at me with pure rage he vanished.

I jumped into the car throwing my bag in the back seat. Shaking, I turned the key in the ignition and peeled out of the lot. I drove for an hour on pure adrenaline. When I finally stopped at a light, I reached in and pulled out the mysterious pouch. I had forgotten that I had put my breakfast in there. Laughing, I put the pouch back in my pocket and drove on. Faeries can be harmed by iron and steel. There was also a natural repellent that keeps Faeries at bay. I continued to laugh as I mused that the all powerful Faerie prince had been stopped by my cinnamon toast flavored pouch of Quaker Oats.

********************************

If I had thought I was in the clear, I was wrong. Instead of coming for me himself, Niall sent Cole. My beautiful Cole now turned to an evil, mindless automaton. I was utterly alone.

I moved from town to town for the next few years. Cole told me he would always find me. He kept his promise.

There were nights where I would wake up to find him on top of me. He would take me then, violently while I would beg for him to stop. In the beginning, I would cry telling him that I loved him, telling him that I knew it wasn't him doing these things. He would just smile never wavering from his assault until he crumpled on top of me sated. I would slip from him then and run again. After a while, I stopped crying. I just took myself somewhere far away in my mind where everything was still good between us. When I knew that he loved me.

Sometimes, I would go for months without him finding me. Sometimes years. In the end he always did and found endless ways to punish me. I was powerless against Cole and Niall knew it, but I wondered why he would continually try to break me instead of bring me to him. I guess he wanted me submissive, but no matter what Cole had done to me I found a way past it. I would not submit. Niall was never going to win. I prayed every night that Niall would give up and leave me alone.

When I drove into BonTemps, I was no longer the carefree naive little girl from Texas. I had seen the bad and the cruel and yet I was still hopeful. I saw the sign "Merlotte's" and pulled in. I walked inside and plopped down weary.

"Hi, what can I get you?" asked the pretty blond waitress.

"Um. I would like a hamburger and fries with a Coke please." I replied politely. I noticed a look of surprise on the waitress' face as she took my menu. I looked back down. Before she walks away, the lady puts her hand on my shoulder and whispers, "Cheer up sweetie, everything is going to be okay." I looked up to see her smiling at me as she walks away.

As I watched her leave I found myself actually believing her...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

Got caught up in the other fanfics again. Sorry. I needed my Eric fix. I also apologize for the extra short chapter. The story just breaks that way.

A/N: I seriously had to tone down Niall. He is supposed to be more seductive than he is in this story. I just could not bring myself to go too sexual with Sookie's great grand dad. Technically, a potent Seelie could make you climax simply by looking at you. I wonder if Eric is part Seelie… sorry I digress.

**Chapter 17**

**Back to the Present...  
**

I spun around to see my nemesis, the evil creature who had seduced Cole, twisting him to fulfill his evil purpose.

"Niall." I hissed.

"I see that you are as enchanting as ever." his voice was soft and steady as his dark green eyes scanned me from head to toe, pausing briefly at my necklace. "Beautiful" he smiled.

"Vampire" I chaffed, matching his green gaze with my own.

"Irrelevant" he responded waving off my revelation.

"Ally? How do you know my great-grandfather?" Sookie asked me, confused. I blinked, letting the information sink in. I am a total idiot. How many fae princes could there be? I had been so distracted with Bill that I didn't think to ask. Now everyone was caught off guard.

Bill had moved to my side. Pam was already poised in a half crouch behind me, ready to pounce.

I sighed. "Sookie, give me your hand- I'll explain." I said impatiently. It was not her fault, but in any moment Niall was going to spring into action. Now was not the time for chit chat. She held out her hand and I took it, opening my mind to her. I showed her everything.

Eric had moved several paces towards Niall.

Moments later, she let go. I felt a huge weight lift off of me. I should have done this sooner.

Sookie was furious as she turned to face Niall.

"You are a MONSTER!" she fumed. "How could you...what reason...WHY?" Her eyes were wide with outrage and betrayal.

Eric was right next to him now. His eyes locked on Niall with a steely gaze, Sookie's fury feeding him.

"Ally is necessary. She will ensure my place in the new order." Niall replied flatly. He ignored the Viking giant now looming at his side.

"You know it is useless to fight me, Ally." He glanced around at the three other vampires and grinned. "Do you really want others to suffer for your defiance?"

I was about to give him a really good come back, but I found myself hesitating. Something about his confident demeanor was confusing me. He must have known who would be here. He must have also realized that they would lay their life on the line to protect me. They were all formidable. What does he know that we don't?

He must have a contingency plan. I replayed Niall's words in my head. What new world order? Suddenly, I realized who Niall was trying to appease. The UnSeelie queen of Air and Darkness. A shuddered at the thought of the creatures he would have at his disposal. My anger was suddenly replaced by dread. I clutched my necklace.

I suddenly heard Guan Yin's voice._ "Love them Ally. It will save you all..."_

I turned to look at my family, every single one of them. They wanted to protect me. But who will protect them? They led important lives, Eric was a king for Pete's sake. Sookie held alliances throughout the supernatural community. Pam was Eric's second and my best friend. They've done important things. Their lives mattered. I could not let them give up everything... for me, not if I could save them. My eyes fell on Bill's.

My beautiful, wonderful Bill. He was the most important of all. He was my anchor, my strength, my perfect match. How could I let him sacrifice himself to me? He must have realized, my internal debate because his eyes widened. Before he could speak, I closed my eyes and turned back to face Niall.

"All right, you win." I whispered, bowing my head in defeat. I took Niall's hand. He was beaming in triumph.

"Excellent" Niall giving me a toothy grin.

"I will love you...always." I said to them all. Bill lunged towards me. I felt his fingers touch my arm as Niall took us away in a mist.

"**ALLY!**"

TBC

I know, I know. Another cliffy. Please don't kill me. I promise to redeem myself in the next chapter. Stay with me!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in the Sookie universe. Please don't sue.

I know the last chapter was super short. Hopefully this long chapter will make up for it.

**A/N:**Those of you who know me (and you know who you are) know that I really love to research. It's the geek in me, sorry. Found a lot of interesting facts. The land of the fae is such a mystery that I practically had to make it up. Incantations and spells are courtesy of Fairy Universe and moonmuses. Yay, I was able to work in the Fae ointment!

Also, after a long discussion with Bill, I realized that I never showed his fighting prowess to its full potential. Bill has fought in quite a few wars since the war between the states. I am reminded that my Ally would have never been fated to be with Bill if he didn't have the goods. So he'll look pretty prime too.

This chapter will flip back and forth between the mortal realm and the "Dreaming" where the fae reside. Also the points of view will be changing since Ally is only in one place. I hope it is not too confusing.

Our supernatural buddies will be emerging. I'm glad they accepted my invite. I truly missed them.

I toyed with the idea of putting the battle scene in this chapter, but it just didn't fit. Sorry.

**Chapter 18**

_**Realm of Dreaming**_

I was surrounded by moonlight. Bill was holding my hand as we strolled barefoot along the shore. The sand was like powder and I felt tingly as the waves lapped at my toes. The night was perfect.

"A penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Compton" Bill said in that cool, smooth voice of his.

I sighed dreamily. "Mrs. Allison Compton" I repeated, smiling. "I like the way that sounds."

"I'm glad you like it, because you are stuck with it." He turns to me and tucks a stray hair behind my ear and smiles smugly.

"Hmph. Maybe I should have kept it at McCallen." I grumped. Bill arched an eyebrow. He's just too cute. I can't resist teasing him a little.

Carefully hiding my amusement, I plastered the most "I'm serious" look on my face. His eyes narrowed. Uh oh...

Before I could get away Bill had picked me up and flung me over his shoulders. He ran into the water and in one seamless maneuver gripped my hips and tossed me in.

_Very funny._ I thought spitting out sea water. Bill took one look at my face and doubled over in laughter. Seeing my serious Bill in such a state , I couldn't help but laugh too as he plunked down beside me. He turned to me and all I could think about was how much I loved this man. I was lost in his deep green eyes as he leaned in for a kiss...

_Hold up. **Green** eyes?_ I shot up and backed away.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted trying to get my bearings. "Stop screwing with my head. NOW!"

Pouting, _Bill_ stood up and shimmered. There stood Niall wearing Bill's tan linen pants and a navy tank top.

"I thought you would like this. Is this not your fantasy- to be with the one you love?" he asked. He seemed confused.

"It's not real. I would trade any fantasy for the real Bill any day of the week." I replied with conviction.

"Reality then." Niall nodded sadly. He handed me a small ivory jar. I looked at it curiously. It had intricate markings and symbols carved on it. I twisted off the cover. Some kind of light green cream was inside. It was scentless. I looked at Niall questioningly.

"This is Fae ointment." he said quietly. "When used, the wearer will be able to see through our Veil of Dreaming. All will appear as they truly are." He paused and looked at me with an unreadable expression. "It is my gift to you."

I frowned. This was a huge gesture of trust. Allowing me to see everything as they truly are, would leave them, the fae, vulnerable. Why would Niall choose to expose himself this way? This is totally not the cruel, self serving creature I knew. I looked into his eyes. He took a step back and looked down.

"Thank you." I said with genuine sincerity. He looked up and gave me a nervous smile. _What is going on here? _I wondered. I looked at the cream.

"You need to put it on your eyelids...May I?" he offered. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt featherlight strokes on my lids as he carefully applied the ointment. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. My eyes snapped open to see his eyes boring into me as he bent to deepen the kiss. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"I appreciate the trust Niall, but remember that I am only here so that you'll leave my family alone. Once I am done helping you, I'm going back home." I tried to keep my voice steady.

"I desire you. You are powerful and beautiful. You are honorable. I will deny you nothing. Once this is over, you will stay and be my consort." he answered huskily.

_Holy crap. How am I going to get out of this?_

**_**************************************************************************_**

**_Mortal Realm...Pam's house_**

Bill was crumpled up on the floor, distraught. Pam sat next to him, patting him on his back to console him. She was thinking.

Bill is not her favorite vampire. She still can't completely forgive him for hurting Sookie. But of course, if he hadn't, Sookie would still be with him instead of with her sire, Eric. Eric had been enthralled with Sookie from day one. It was both entertaining and disturbing to see him so unhinged over a human. But then again, Sookie was no ordinary human. She was quite amazing and Pam was proud to call her a friend. She never understood why Eric was so upset about Sookie being a vampire. Being a vampire was **great**! Sookie adapted eventually and was now even a maker herself. That brought her thoughts of Ally.

Ally and she are kindred spirits. They share many of the same interests and tastes. She seems to embrace everything that comes her way. Even though she was very thoughtful, she was always willing to have some fun and give in to her impulses. That's what she loved about her. Wait. She_ loved _her. Never before had she had such a connection that did not have some kind of underlying lust factored in it. She wondered if this was what having a family truly felt like...

Eric and Sookie just stood there, stock still, staring where Ally had been standing.

Tired of the complacency, Pam was first to break the silence. "Sookie, do you still keep in contact with Amelia?" she asked.

Sookie blinked and turned to look at Pam. "Yes, she and Tray have a house here in Shreveport."

"And the older witch, Octavia- is she still around?"

"She is New Orleans, but I can get a hold of her." Sookie replied slowly, starting to grasp Pam's train of thought. Eric smiled.

"We will need to get Sam and Alcide involved." Eric chimed in.

"I will go talk to Sam." said Bill straightening up. "I will also contact our kind in the area."

"Have everyone gather here by tomorrow evening." Pam continued. Then realizing that she might have overstepped her bounds, "Master, don't you agree?"

"The sooner the better." Eric nodded. He couldn't be more proud of his child than he was at that moment.

Pam stood up and grinned as she looked at everyone.

"Now... Let's go get Ally."

_**Mortal Realm...Merlotte's**_

It was slow at the bar tonight. A good thing too, because Sam was just not into being there. To say he was distracted was putting it mildly. His thoughts were on Ally. Her face... her lips... her voice...her eyes. The fact that she was a vampire didn't even factor against her. She was amazing. Since she left the other night, he fought the urge to ask Sookie for Ally's phone number, just so he could hear her voice.

Then again, she had told him that she was in love with someone else. Her mate. He growled. Whoever he is, she was too good for him.

Just then, Bill walked in.

_Freakin' great. Just what I need. _Sam grumbled to himself.

"Sam." he said with a nod. "Sookie sent me to ask you a favor...Can we talk in your office?"

Sam got up. "Terry, watch the bar for me for minute..."

"Sure thing Sam" hollered Terry as he shot a glance at Bill.

Sam jerked his head towards his office for Bill to follow him. When they got inside, Sam sat down behind his desk. Quietly, Bill sat in the chair in front of him.

"So, what's up?" Sam tried not to sound irritated. Anything involving Sookie was always trouble. Not her fault exactly, but he hated it nonetheless. He was pretty sure that Eric factored in there somewhere too. Sam always felt physically and emotionally drained whenever he had to "help" Sookie. On the other hand, he could have always said no, but he cared about her. Of course they knew that.

"We need you to get in contact with the shifters and weres and have them all meet tomorrow at Pam's. Sookie's calling in all her favors." Bill said cooly. Sam straightened up.

"What's going on? Is Sookie okay?"

"Sookie is fine. She would have asked you herself but she and Amelia are trying to gather the local witches."

Bill looked like he wanted to say more but didn't. _ Damn vampires_.

But this sounded bad. _Real_ bad.

"Does this have anything to do with what Sookie and Ally were talking about the other day?" Sam noticed Bill flinch at the mention of Ally. Oh no.

"Is Ally okay?" The words had flown out of his mouth and he cursed himself for the panic in his voice.

Bill hesitated, obviously worried he would reveal too much. _'Cause we wouldn't want to give any info that could be helpful_. Sam was getting more and more irritated and now he was worried about Ally too. He crossed his arms on his chest to let Bill know he was waiting for an answer.

Bill caved. "Sookie's great grandfather, Niall has taken her. Apparently, he'd been after her for years. He came to the house and asked Ally to come with him. We were going to stop him, but Ally left with him to save us." Bill choked out the last part.

That was when Sam really took in Bill's appearance. His hair was mussed, his clothes were wrinkled and his faced looked streaky like he had been crying. He gasped as the realization hit him.

"It's you. You're her mate." Sam's voice was accusatory. Bill nodded. "Yes, she is.... So, will you help us?" Bill's eyes pleaded

Still looking at Bill, Sam picked up the phone and called Alcide. After explaining the situation, Alcide agreed to bring his pack to meet at Pam's. When he finished he hung up the phone.

"Tell Sookie, that Alcide and all of the weres will be there." He paused for a moment. "I will be there too."

Bill looked relieved. "Thank you Sam." Bill said, sincerely grateful as he stood up to leave. As Sam opened the door he turned to look at Bill.

"You don't deserve her." he said through gritted teeth.

"I know it. But I love her." Bill replied softly as he walked out the door.

**_****************************************************************************_**

**_Realm of Dreaming_**

Taking my hand, Niall had ushered me into a huge waiting room. I looked around to see beautiful tapestries and ancient weapons displayed on the walls. He told me to have a seat and kissed me quickly on the cheek. "Do not reveal that you can see through the Veil," he whispered. Before I could ask him how I was supposed to know the difference, he added, "When you see through the Veil, the veil remains..."

I hate cryptic messages.

Suddenly, it felt like all of the light had been sucked out of the room. Before us appeared a woman of such beauty I gasped at the sight of her. The Queen. Niall knelt down and bowed. I followed suit but I couldn't stop staring at her.

Her hair was black as pitch and it flowed down to her ankles. Her eyes were dark as well and her skin was a flawless alabaster.

"Come forward, child" she asked. Her voice was resonant and it sounded neither male nor female.

I turned to Niall for instruction. He gave me a nod. I stood and cautiously stepped toward her. As I approached I noticed that she was completely naked but her hair wove around her body like a gown. Regardless, I tried to keep my eyes focused on her face. Her eyes like coals followed my every move until I was in front of her. I had to tilt my head to look up at her. She was as tall as Eric.

"You are an immortal." she stated.

"Yes. I am a vampire." I replied.

"No, not that nonsense." She said irritated. "You are of the gods. I can feel it."

Seeing no sense in lying, I answered. "Yes, I am the child of Guan Yin."

She stood there silently, looking at me calculatingly. Then her eyes fell on my necklace. "So the rumors are true then. The good goddess had a child."

She wasn't really asking a question so I stayed quiet.

"Splendid. You will be a great asset to my kingdom." She turned to Niall. "You will be greatly rewarded, my prince." He smiled. Then she turned away and disappeared into the nothingness from which she came.

Niall walked over to me and taking my hands in his. "Now, let us go. I wish to celebrate."

I shivered with dread as he licked his lips.

*****************************************************************************************************************

_**Mortal Realm...Amelia and Tray's home in Shreveport**_

"Sookie!" screamed Amelia. She threw her arms around Sookie before she even made it to the door. Sookie looked behind Amelia's shoulder to smile at Tray. Married life suited them.

It was great seeing Amelia and Tray. They were definitely two of Sookie's most favorite people. She felt a tinge of guilt that they weren't meeting under more pleasant circumstances.

She told them everything. She told them about Ally, about her no good faery prince great grandfather and about Pam's plan.

She half expected Amelia to say that she couldn't help her so she was pleasantly surprised when Amelia shouted, "Of course I'll help you Sook! Bud's stick together!"

Sookie knew that even though Amelia genuinely wanted to help her out, she was also excited to be performing a Faery summoning spell. Only a top level witch could do that.

Octavia had "heard" of Sookie's problem and was already on her way to Shreveport. She'll arrive by morning and will stay with Amelia as the worked the spell.

Sookie handed Amelia the roses and the elfswort that were supposed to help attract faeries. Bill had googled "faery spells" and came up with that information. Amelia nodded with appreciation at Bill's research prowess.

"Sookie, we're going to need something that is tied to Niall and Ally in order to summon them both." Amelia explained.

That stumped her. What could she give them that was connected to both of them?

She pondered that for a long moment. Finally, she smiled, as she realized the common denominator they both shared.

Amelia gasped as Sookie bit her wrist and poured her blood in a cup.

As she drove back to Pam's, Sookie felt lighter, filled with hope. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

_**Mortal Realm...Bill's house**_

Bill was in his attic frantically searching through boxes. _Where did he put them?_

During his search Bill thought about Ally. Oh, how he aches for her.

He smiled as he recalled the first time he saw her, half dressed answering Sookie's door. She was so beautiful, so exotic...and when she looked at him...Ah. He could barely contain himself. Then she spoke. She was so intelligent and thoughtful and yet brimming with vitality. It was an intoxicating combination. When Sookie mentioned that Ally needed to feed, it was all he could do to not trip over himself when he offered his assistance. Sookie knew of course. He sensed her delight as she looked from him to Ally. He knew that he would always have a special place in Sookie's heart and she wished him happiness.

And oh he was so blissfully happy. Sex with Ally was out of this world. She also had this bizarre sense of mischief that forced him out of his stodgy persona that everyone seemed to chide him about. She didn't care though. In fact she understood it. _Finally_, someone who _got _him! He couldn't believe his luck.

Then he remembered one of the worst times of his existence- when he thought he lost her. She had touched Pam's hand after the battle with Felipe. He watched in horror as Pam's injuries were transferring over to Ally's body. Her body shook in pain, but she did not utter a sound. He tried desperately to pry her fingers off of Pam, but her grip was unyielding. Suddenly, Pam's eyes opened and she sat up. Her eyes widened as she took in Ally's appearance. Then Ally's body slumped over and she stopped moving. He screamed her name over and over but she didn't respond. He even tried to give her some of his blood, but it literally pooled out of her month. She wasn't swallowing.

Then everything became a blur. Pam had insisted they take Sookie to her place. It was only ten minutes away from Fangtasia and she had plenty of light tight bedrooms to accommodate them.

Eric and Sookie had to go New Orleans to face trial over Felipe's death. Victor flew in from Nevada and vouched for Eric, stating that Felipe had become crazed and unreasonable and wanted to wipe out Eric and all of the vampires in his district even though Eric had been loyal to him. The case was quickly settled and Eric was appointed the new King of Louisiana.

Bill never left Ally's side. Sometimes he would read her a book. Other times he would just tell her stories of his life. Mostly he just held her hand and prayed. The only reason he ate was because of Pam.

"How do you expect to keep your strength up if you don't eat? Ally would be so upset to wake up and find you in such a state." Pam would tell him. She was no better though. Every day they held vigil on either side of the bed. At night Pam would leave them alone as Bill would lie on his side, watching her face desperately for any sliver of movement. Slowly her wounds started to heal and when she finally woke up he thought his chest would explode with joy.

That was the moment he vowed to himself that he would never let her go. He promised to do whatever it took to keep her from harms way.

The thought strengthened his resolve as he finally found what he was looking for. He ran his fingers over his recurve crossbow and smiled as he loaded his case with iron tipped arrows.

_Stay strong, Ally. _Bill thought. _We're coming..._

**TBC- Battle coming up in the next chapter. Hold on to your hats folks!**_  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in the Sookie universe. Please don't sue.

**A/N:** More of the flipping back and forth between realms, sorry if it's confusing. To tell you the truth, it's been kind of fun writing it this way. Won't make it a habit though, I promise.

In the midst of writing chapter 18, I realized how this story will end. There is probably only one more chapter left in this particular fic, but I plan to write a companion piece if the feedback is favorable. In other words... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! You know who you are.

I also threw in some sex with our Viking god. Totally unnecessary for the story but all of the sword polishing was getting me worked up.

Viking warfare information and Old Norse terminology courtesy of BBC- History and the Viking Answer Lady website.

Sorry, but the fighting will be in the next chapter. I ran into a ton of snafus when writing the battle scenes. So I scrapped it and I'm starting in a new direction.

I figured I've waited too long to post so here's a small chapter to hold you over until I get my bearings.

**Chapter 19**

_**Realm of Dreaming**_

Niall led me down a long, narrow path. The air was fragrant and warm as we walked. He hadn't said a word since our audience with the queen and I had about a million questions in my head. What was my purpose? I am helping the side of good or evil? If these are the bad guys, how do I warn the good guys? Where is Niall taking me? Am I ever going home? Why haven't I wanted to feed? How can I escape?

My thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of a gate. I looked up to see a quaint two story stone cottage. Ivy meandered up and along a trellis to the balcony. Below, there was a small rose garden with butterflies flitting about gathering nectar. There was smoke billowing from the chimney. It looked exactly like a house from a faery tale. Of course that's exactly what it was.

"Whose house is this?" I asked.

"Yours." Niall replied smiling. He guided me through the gate, his hand on the small of my back. I walked along the stone paved walkway to the door. When we got there Niall turned to me. Before I could let loose all of the questions in my head he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. He looked deep into my eyes, smiled and then... he vanished.

_**Mortal Realm- Pam's House**_

Eric was on sitting at Pam's table preparing for the upcoming siege. After lightly oiling his whetstone, he laid it on the table and picked up his sword. As he slid the blade across the stone, his body rumbled with excitement at holding his old companion. _Fjôrsváfi __(Life-Taker) was as beautiful as ever. From the rich wood of the pommel, to the intricate carvings on the blade and the guard, it was truly a work of art. It has never failed him. As __stallari, __he was the king's champion and acting general of the war-band, enforcing order among those who owed fealty. The fear and awe that surrounded them as they rode into battle... The luscious women opening themselves up to him begging to be taken… The shrill cries of agony from his enemies as he hew them into pieces…Glorious_

Finally done polishing his sword, Eric carefully set it aside. Then he picked up a rectangular leather bound case. Opening it he pulled out a small flask. A silvery liquid shimmered inside as he held it to the light. Dragon's blood. It was gift from Niall. One of the few items that can kill a faery. His brow furrowed as he tried to contemplate the current situation. He was going to have to kill him. Sookie revealed to him all of the horrible things that have been subjected to her child- by Niall. How could he have been so wrong? He prided himself on his judgement of character. Even when he was human he was gifted in that regard. This skill has kept him alive and successful for over a thousand years. That assessment had lead him to spare Niall 200 years ago. But that of course, was another story...

He opened the flask and tilted it carefully until a drop landed on the sword. It moved and spread on its own, traveling along the blade bonding with it. Soon the blade glowed softly. He could almost taste the power on it. Hand on the pommel, he held his _Fjôrsváfi_. He swung it up then arced his hand in a downward slice. He firmly slid his sword in its hilt and set it down. His body grew rigid at the anticipation of bloodshed and the thrill of war. His body needed release...

Sensing Sookie's approach, he flung open the door. His lust overwhelmed their bond causing her to rock back, her eyes wide in both fear and anticipation. She stood frozen as his gaze bore into her. His fangs ran out and he couldn't suppress a grin as he felt her body's reaction through their connection. She wanted him to take her.

He launched himself at her, wrapping his arms around her body as they took off towards the lake. He pressed his lips on hers, savagely assaulting her mouth with his tongue. His arms still around her, he grabbed her shirt from the back and tore. By the time they landed, his mouth was already on her breast causing her to gasp, as he yanked down her bra. His hands were all over her now preparing her for his conquest. Lowering her onto the grass, his mouth continued its downward assault. He growled as he ran his tongue over her hips and thighs and knees and finally settling between her legs. She straddled his shoulders as his fingers glided into her folds opening her as his tongue plundered into her very essence. His hands gripped her hips as he dove in deeper and deeper. Her fingers were tangled in his hair urging him as her body writhed beneath him. She moaned with pleasure as his hands moved upwards to cup her breasts as he pulled back slightly to lap at her nub with earnest.

"Eric! Please!" she was screaming. Smiling he turned his head and bit. With each suck, her body jerked as her hips rode out the climax. He slowly crawled back up her body, his tongue making strategic stops along the way. She was purring with pleasure. In one swift movement he pulled down his pants releasing his throbbing length and without preamble, pushed into her quivering mound. With her knees still slung over his shoulders, his hands grabbed her firm bottom lifting her slightly to take all of him as he pounded mercilessly into her. The smell of her on the grass, her taste, her skin was so powerful he did not care if he was hurting her. Her hips were undulating fluidly letting him know she was enjoying all of what he was offering. Her fingers clawed his back and his arms as her eyes opened wider and wider. And then, she did something she never did before. She slapped him in his face. He was shocked, thrilled and completely turned on. He smiled down at her, as he commanded her to do it again. She did and he threw his head back and roared as he exploded his seed into her.

He wasn't done with her and she knew it. She smiled at him and licked her lips as he continued to thrust into her. She was so tight from her orgasm and so wet. He pulled out for a moment to lower her legs from his shoulders. He wanted to take her from behind. Before he could flip her over she had already gotten up and moved with lightning speed, taking his length in her mouth. "My brazen beauty, you never cease to surprise me." he gasped as she grabbed his ass to pull him closer. She was moving her mouth up and down his shaft steadily as she sucked him harder and harder. His hands were on either side of her head guiding her. He couldn't take it much longer. He pushed her back and turned her around. He rubbed her opening with the tip before pushing in. He pulled out slightly and shifted his hip to get deeper inside her as he began to move steadily within her. His one hand reached around to cup her face while the other hand gripped her hip as he leaned forward to lick the back of her ear. "So you like it hard and rough, don't you lover?" he asked as he pushed into her. "Yes." she whimpered. "Yes...master."

What's gotten into her? She's never called him that before. The feeling of power overtook him as he felt her tighten in another climax, screaming his name. One last thrust and he was thrown into the most powerful orgasm yet as he collapsed on top of her.

Moments later, he pulled out and rolled onto his back, molding her body to him. He stroked her hair as her fingers trailed circles on his chest. His chest rumbled in contentment as he looked up at the heavens. "I love you Sookie." he said as he kissed her brow. "I love you more and more every day, Eric." she sighed.

Their loved flowed through the bond, each of them uplifting the other with feelings of hope and strength as they prepare to face an uncertain future.

_**Realm of Dreaming**_

I was sitting on my sofa. I hadn't moved since I had come inside. I was keenly aware that something was happening in the mortal realm. Something involving me.

"I miss you, Bill" I said to myself as looked down at my ring. I felt his strength spill over me clearing my head.

I forced myself to concentrate on him and I felt myself vibrate.

I see him in our room at Pam's. He was sitting on the bed with a far off look on his face. Suddenly his body tensed and he turned slowly to look at me. He froze for a moment.

"Ally?" he whispered. I think he thought I was a ghost.

I smiled at him and started to walk towards him. Before I knew it, he had his arms around me in a sweet embrace and his lips were on mine in a desperate kiss. Breaking the kiss, I pulled away a little.

"Only for a little while, Bill" I whispered as I ran my fingers over his brow.

"How?" he asked.

"Your strength pulled me to you. I'm not sure how long I can stay before they notice..." I said. "I just want to feel your body against mine."

Bill held me close. I could feel him breathe in my scent. I closed my eyes as we rocked slowly in our embrace.

"I love you Bill" I whispered

"You are my soul, my darling" he replied.

"I need to go Bill."

"No, stay with me."

"I need to get back before they notice I'm gone. I will try to return to you later." I told him reassuringly.

"Come back soon my love."

I left, feeling his arms around me as I faded back into the mist.

I was sitting on my sofa again. I never used my abilities to travel before. This is definitely useful.

I smiled as an idea started to take root.

I now had a plan.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in the Sookie universe. Please don't sue.

**A/N:** My writer's block is finally broken! Thanks for the reviews of my side fic, Bowling for Vampires. Total fluff but really fun to write. A big thanks again to EricDreamer who suggested that I go on my silly tangent to clear my head. She's an amazing writer and an even more amazing person who has supported me throughout my story along with my other fellow writers, Malanna and Meg2.

Still more of the flipping back and forth between realms, sorry. Everyone will be in one place soon, so not to worry.

Sam will shift into a griffin in this chapter.

The **griffin** is a legendary creature with the body of a lion and the head and often wings of an eagle. As the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of the birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. Griffins are normally known for guarding treasure. In antiquity it was a symbol of divine power and a guardian of the divine. It's claws are rumored to have healing properties. The origins of griffin lore are varied. It is either English, Greek or Sumerian which really doesn't fit with the mythologies that I'm currently working with, but I honestly didn't care. It looked like a bad ass creature and I was simply tired of Sam being a wussy collie.

Now let's prepare for battle (GRRR!)

Vampires...Assemble! (_nod to The Avengers. Captain America Rocks!_)

**Violence Warning- Read at your own risk.**

**Chapter 20**

_**Mortal Realm- Pam's House**_

Eric, Sookie and Pam burst into the room just as Ally faded from his embrace. But Bill was not distraught. He was hopeful again.

"Was that…" Sookie was shocked and unsure of what she just witnessed, but she knew she had just felt her child's presence. She knew it.

Bill was smiling. "Yes, Ally was here. She has found a way to us. To me."

"Her gift?" Eric asked. Bill nodded.

Silence.

Bill was still in a dream. Her scent was on him. Her touch. She was powerful. She was his. She was coming. He could still feel her connection. He could also feel her determination. She had a plan.

"I can sense her. It's almost like she's communicating with me." he told Sookie. "Is this what you and Eric feel? Is this how it is to be bonded?"

"Yes, but the bond was able to manifest because Sookie was mortal at the time of the final exchange. This doesn't happen among vampire mates unless one of them was the other's maker." Eric explained.

It was Pam's turn to speak. "Could it be Ally's ancestry that created this tie?"

Everyone was lost in thought.

"She said that we were chosen for each other, fated." Bill added.

"When did she tell you this?" Eric asked sternly. He obviously knew something Bill didn't. Then again he was a much older vampire.

"It was right after…right after…why can't I remember? I know she said it." Bill's mind was swimming.

Eric's eyes narrowed at him.

"Ally is a child of a goddess. Even though she was made to be with humans, she was already an immortal. And yet Sookie was able to turn her…into another immortal." Eric was thinking out loud. "She has the Touch and she can suppress her need to feed... Ally is a mass of contradictions."

_"Perhaps I can shed some light in the matter..."_

They all whirled around to see the source of the voice. She was dressed in heavy red silk robe with gold embroidery on the sleeves. The embroidery on the bodice was of a dragon.

They gasped simultaneously and knelt down in reverence as the goddess Guan Yin herself stood before them.

**_Realm of Dreaming_**

I was wearing a strapless backless gown. The sheer, silken material was iridescent as it wound snugly around my body. The fishtail back extended slightly lightly like a train. I was at a loss at how it stayed on me. It felt like I was wearing air.

I looked at the note that came with the dress. I had found it sitting outside my door shortly after I came back from my clandestine meeting with Bill.

_Ally,_

_We are having a special celebration tonight and I took the liberty of creating this dress for you. It was made especially with you in mind. I know you will look breathtaking in it and I hope you will allow me to be your escort. _

_Please put these pins in your hair. They are imbued with special power. When the time comes, you will know how to use them. _

_All of these gifts I give to you with trust. I know my actions are confusing, but everything is not all that it appears to be. Know that I will protect you with all of my being and perhaps one day you will return my feelings._

_With hope, Niall_

I turned back to the mirror and carefully taking a section of hair twisted it on top of head I inserted a pin to secure it. It glowed for a second and then faded.

**_Mortal Realm- Pam's house_**

Sam was the first to walk through the door the following evening. He was dressed in a pair of old jeans and a light blue t-shirt. "Hey Sookie" he said as he dropped a shopping bag with a change of clothes on the floor by the doorway. He leaned over to give her a hug. "Any word on Ally?" he asked.

Sookie smiled and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Yes, but we'll discuss it more when the rest of our groups arrive." He nodded and walked around the living room looking at the artwork. He paused at the mantel. On it was a framed photograph of Ally and Pam arm in arm in a booth at Fangtasia. They were laughing. He traced her image with his finger, smiling.

"Sookie took that picture." said Pam behind him. "She insisted on collecting 'evidence' as she put it that I can laugh." she shook her head. "I am sure I don't know what she means by that. I have been told that I am quite funny."

"Uh yes. Nice picture." he said quickly and put the frame back on the mantel. Pam's blue eyes were fixed on him.

"You care for her." she observed. He nodded. "She is a rarity. She seems to have a strange effect on all that know her." she continued looking at the photograph. After a moment, she snapped out of her reverie and looked at him. "I care for her too." she said with a small smile as she patted him on the back. "Come, let us prepare."

_**Realm of Dreaming**_

_What am I going to do now? _ I thought to myself my head in my hands. Niall was sitting in front of me waiting for me to absorb his revelation.

"I could distract the queen long enough for you to escape." he suggested. "Your vampires can help you."

"What would happen to you?"

His green eyes looked at me steadily. "I would be punished severely. No one can betray the queen without suffering."

"Why would you do this?"

"You know why." he answered quietly.

"But I don't..." He places his hand on mine to silence me.

"I know, but it changes nothing. It is what it is." his voice seemed far away, sad.

"We need to tell Bill." I said. "Before they start a war with the wrong people."

"How would we do that, Ally? We are being watched. I cannot exactly send one of mine to relay the message."

"Take my hand, Niall. I will show you what the child of a goddess can do." He cautiously reached out to hold my hand. I closed my eyes and searched for my Bill and smiled as he pulled as into the light.

_**Mortal Realm- The lake  
**_

"Shifters and Weres- change!" shouted Alcide. Sam ran toward the lake pulling his shirt off as he did so. He was panting and excited at the power his new form would give him...

Bill was positioned on the roof. Dressed in his black military jumpsuit, he knelt down listening. Eric and Sookie were poised next to him both dressed in leather and iron mail.

Suddenly, Ally and Niall appeared in front of them, holding hands. When they let go they smiled at each other.

No one moved.

Ally turned to Bill. She looked like an angel in her flowing gown. Pausing for a moment, she turned to grab Niall's hand and pulled him with her. He followed obligingly.

"We need to call everyone back in, before the wrong people get killed." she said.

Before another word could be spoken, something flew from the air and knocked Niall off the roof. Because Ally was holding his hand she fell off with him. Niall held her tight and they landed softly on the ground.

They heard a loud screach and thunderous footfalls approaching from behind. Ally whirled around to see this 10 foot creature with the face and wings of an eagle and a body of a lion. It was a griffin and it looked pissed.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Sookie universe. Please don't sue.

**A/N: Not many more chapters left in this particular story. I still plan on doing companion pieces, probably after the holidays. If I get enough requests for them that as- hint, hint.  
**

An alastor is a tormenting spirit or a Nemesis. Alastor is known to Zoroaster as the "executioner," and to Origin as Azazel. In the infernal hierarchy, he is the Nemesis. The ancients called evil spirits "alastores." Plutarch says that Cicero hated Augustus so much that he conceived of a plan to kill himself outside Augustus' foyer, in order to become his alastor. I thought that he seemed pretty scary and to be honest, his named began with "A" so I didn't have to go to far down the line to come up with this one. Lazy I know, but expedient. Information on demons are courtesy of the deliriumsrealm website.

In rereading some of the earlier chapters of this story, I've noticed my progress as a fledgling writer. My hope is that my future stories will improve as I do. As my profile suggests I am more of a poet than a story teller. I have always been more concerned about literary emotions than the actual details that illicit them, but I am learning.

**Chapter 21  
**

The magnificent creature slowed its thunderous gait, stopping a few feet in front of me. I'd never seen anything like it, outside of a Harry Potter movie or the recent Chronicles of Narnia flick. The real thing beat the CGI version hands down. I took a step closer ignoring Niall's cautionary tone as he spoke my name. It made a rustling noise as I approached. After a moment of stillness, it crouched down its considerable body so that I didn't have to crane my neck. Its scent was familiar me. I put my hands on its majestic face. "Sam?"

It gave me a slight nod. I threw my arms around its neck and hugged him. When I stepped back, all I could say was, "Wow, you look amazing!" He was preening as I rubbed my hand over the soft feathers of his strong head and down the coarse fur on the front. I caressed his wing feeling the strength and beauty of it. He bent his large head and nuzzled his beak to my chest.

"This is your shifter friend?" asked Niall coming up behind me. Sam snorted and bobbed his head towards him. I guess he wanted to know what the deal was.

Before I could speak, Bill, Eric and Sookie had dropped down behind me. I saw a flash and Eric was gripping Niall by the neck. "No!" I shouted my hand on his arm. Niall was still, allowing Eric to grip him while I tried to explain.

"It's been one huge misunderstanding, Eric. Please let go of him. Please..." I pleaded. It was like trying to move stone. From afar, I'm sure I looked like a child dangling from her father's arm. He turned his head to look at me and after a moment, slowly released his hold but not before he gave Niall's neck a final squeeze. Bill grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace. "I knew you were coming, my darling." he whispered as he kissed my hair. I loved it when he called me that. "You look beautiful."

"You look pretty amazing too." I murmured feeling the material of his jumpsuit. "Remind me to have you wear this again, when this is over." He chuckled.

After a moment, he released me. Niall had stepped around and stood beside me. Bill growled at him, his fangs down. I placed a hand on his chest to calm him. "Niall is a friend. It's okay." I suddenly found myself surrounded by three bewildered vampires...and Sam.

"Sister!" cried Pam who appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Make that four vampires. Boy, she was stealthy. As she approached she took in the scene. She gave me an appreciative look at my dress but as her eyes wandered over to Niall her expression was decidely less friendly.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and blew out. Niall kept his gaze fixed on me. It was my move.

"Okay, let me explain..."

************************

"You look beautiful, Ally" breathed Niall as he stood at my doorway. He was wearing a charcoal tux and his hair was combed back. He looked very dignified ...and nervous.

"Thank you." I replied smiling, motioning him to enter. He nodded and went to sit on the sofa. I sat down across from him.

"Niall..." I paused trying to puzzle out how to begin. He seemed to sense my difficulty and took my hand between his to soothe me. How strange that this man who I had hated and feared for 10 years would act in this manner. What was more confusing was that I no longer felt the hatred or fear. I felt like I was sitting with an old friend.

"I have a few questions for you, Niall." I said trying not to sound demanding. "Will you try to answer them for me, please?" He looked at me and smiled gently. I took that as a "yes".

"Okay, why don't I need to feed?"

"This is an immortal realm, you do not hunger here. You can consume sustenance if you wish, but it is not necessary." I nodded in understanding.

"What does the queen want from me?"

"Nothing, you are a prize, a way of winning her favor." I didn't like the way that sounded, like I was some kind of toy, but I let that pass. His answer, however, led me to ask a more disturbing question.

"Why go through all of this to win her? I mean, 10 years Niall. 10 years of fear and torment so that I could be a bauble to dangle in front of her?" I tried to steady my voice as flashes of Cole ran through my mind. He squeezed my hand, his eyes filled with regret.

"On our first encounter I was only supposed to take you to our realm. We had sensed a powerful joining and the king asked me to investigate. I found out through my sources, that you and your lover were going to be sacrificed by Sight Harvesters." He sneered with distaste. "I offered my assistance to those pathetic humans in hopes of finding you both. When they contacted me that your location was found, I sought to ascertain the extent of your gifts. But Cole was angry and resistant. I used my Fae glamour to restrain him until I could control the situation. I did not realize then that I had inadvertently unleashed something evil that had been buried deep within. Considering his father, I should have known." I gulped.

"Who was his father?"

"His father is the Nemesis demon, Alastor. Cole was never meant to join with another. Despite his outward appearance his soul was vile. He could never truly care for someone. It would be against his nature."

"But he was so good to me. He loved me." I insisted.

"How could anyone not care for you, Ally? Yes, Cole loved you. At least as close to love as he can get, but when I tapped into him the good facade that he built around himself left him. For that, I am sorry." he bowed his head.

I was reeling. I had thought my heart had closed off that pain. I thought that my past with Cole could no longer hurt me, that I had moved on. But this new revelation did just that- it hurt. To think that I gave my virtue to the equivalent of the devil was enough to make me want to retch- if vampires could throw up that is. I noticed Niall looked hesitant about something. I closed my eyes to steady myself.

"Spill it, Niall" I said. He cocked an eyebrow at my vernacular. "There is something you want to tell me...I'm asking you to reveal it."

"Cole's assault on you was not through my direction. I had only set him to follow you. Cole took it upon himself to afflict such pain and degradation. I tried to severe my hold on him, but I was no longer in control of him. I attempted to stop him but the Seelie queen, Tatiana, forbade me from interfering. She wanted to see how you would react."

I jerked my hands away and stood up. "See how I would react. See how I would **react**?" I couldn't even think of what to say. "This was a game to you guys? Let's see how the poor little outcast handles being raped and beaten. You faeries are unfucking believable!" I shouted.

Niall stood, grabbing me by my elbows. "Ally, I..."

"Let go of me!" I screamed trying to twist out of his grasp. I thought vampires were strong. Niall's grip was unwavering. "I can't believe I had started to like you. I thought you were my friend..."

"Listen to me, Ally. Listen..." his voice was gentle but firm. "I am your friend. I do not share the sentiments of my queen. Please believe me." I stopped my struggling and stood still shaking with anger.

"Ally we don't have a lot of time. When Sookie made you, the queen formulated a plan. She was informed through me that Sookie has acquired many loyalties through the supernatural community. You see, the Queen of Air and Darkness is extremely alluring. The Seelie king made it known that he was not immune to her considerable talents. Tatiana wanted everyone to believe that the UnSeelie queen was the initiator of the plot. Your vampires are ready to start a war with them. They are playing right into her hands."

I sat down.

"There is more, Ally. The UnSeelie queen wants to keep you with her, as her pet. She wants to announce it tonight during the celebration." He put his hand on my shoulder. "We need to get you out of here. I could not bear for you to be further humiliated."

Nodding, I got up and went to retrieve my jeans. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like I can kick butt looking like this." He smiled.

"You are perfectly dressed to fight the Fae." I looked at him quizzically. He reached over and touched my hair and then tilted my chin up to look at him.

"Trust me."

****************************************************************************************

It took very little time for the new instructions to trickle down through the ranks. These supes were nothing if not efficient. Pam stood by her promise and stayed by my side while Sookie and Eric took to the air again. I stood holding Bill's hand with Niall and Sam flanking me. I felt strangely calm.

The air prickled with magic.

As the lightning struck, we steeled ourselves.

The Faery War had begun.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters in the Sookie universe. Please don't sue.

**A/N: There is only one more chapter left folks. It is more of an epilogue. There are still some gaps to this story, but I will save the explanations for the later companion pieces. Thanks, ED for putting in a vote for me to continue.**

**I thank everyone for reading and putting me on their favorites. It really means a lot to me.**

**Violence and major vampire sex in this chapter. You have been warned.**

**Chapter 21**

Time.

The concept of time is daunting, especially to an immortal -to me.

I had never viewed time as a linear thing. I always saw it as a tapestry, a map as you will. Each thread of experiences woven in until you have the final result- your destiny. Sometimes, your destiny is ragged and frayed because the thread you used was cheap and unworthy. Or the weave was done in such haste that the beauty becomes haphazard and unappealing.

What happens then when you start pulling at certain threads? What happens when you realize your carelessness and attempt to correct it by pulling it a bit at a time, until all that remains of your error is an empty gap? Could you add the better, more worthy thread without ruining the original continuity of the work? If you can, what of the discarded material? Didn't it hold within its flaws experiences that helped shape the end product- your masterpiece?

Bill was my masterpiece. Every step I had taken had lead me to him, to our love. He was my destiny my reason for being. I pondered this as I pulled at the thread, hoping that when all is said and done that the grooves left from my previous attempt would guide my path back to him- back to us...

*****************************************************************

The first wave was pathetic to say the least. Armed with the teachings of my mentor, Pam, I was more than a match for these feeble Seelie underlings. Cream of the crop- hah!

We had scattered along the lake and I picked off a few of them just as they materialized. Niall had clued me in on the scent of the "good" faeries versus the "bad" faeries so that I could avoid hurting those who were coming to help. It was very confusing actually. The scent was very similar. Plus, I was in a bit of a daze from feeding off some of them. No one told me about the power of faery blood! When I was in the dream realm I didn't feel the affects of the fae on vampires. Strange.

I found myself fighting the urge to screw and drain each and every one of them. I didn't even care about the gender. I satisfied myself with licking a few, before plunging a fae dart (Niall's fancy hairpins) into them. After a while, I heard Niall yelling at me to stop the licking thing. It was creepy. Party pooper.

I was just moving around to the other side of the field when I spotted one of Eric's vampires. Um, Clancy I think his name was. His back was turned and I heard the cocking of an arrow from a distance. I leaped towards him and turned just as the arrow shot out. My back slammed against Clancy's as I swiped the arrow out the air. He turned around to see me grinning as I threw the arrow back like a spear full force at the assailant running him through. I gave him a wink as I jumped after it in my ridiculous gown. I must admit it was suprisingly comfortable and seemed impervious to Faery magic. Probably why Niall made it for me. Still I felt like a faery of a different sort flitting around in this get up.

Dawn was fastly approaching.

The rules of engagement are very clear. Apparently this is something honored on both sides. No more fighting until tomorrow night.

I heard the swoop of Sam's wings as he landed behind me. Then he made a strange noise. I turned around to see a very naked and a very glistening Sam standing in front of me. Still reeling from blood lust and amped up on faery blood I started walking towards him. His eyes echoed my lust and his body revealed the same as he licked his lips. I approached him hungrily. Before I reached him, Niall landed in front of me I'm guessing in an attempt to stop me. I was ready to take them both on. Suddenly, Bill pulled me away from both of them and spun me around. He kissed me hard and grabbed my ass pulling me to him. His hand quickly went up my gown his lust extremely evident. Dizzy from need and his skilled touch I was oblivious to the fact that were doing this out in the open.

Before I knew it we were in the house biting and kissing and writhing against each other. Bill had already picked me up, wrapped my legs around his waist and shoved me onto his amazingly hard erection before we got in the room. I was screaming in ecstasy as I pulled my knees up higher and higher wanting him deeper in me. I heard other noises in the house that were not our own but set to a similar rhythm. It only fueled our need even more. He was plunging into me, a stream of profanity coming out of his mouth as I rarely heard him. "I never want to stop fucking you Ally. Never. My cock feels so good inside of you. You are so wet and tight. I want to fuck you until you pass out and then fuck you some more..." he growled. I clawed him and sat up while he was still thrusting into me clamping my fangss onto his nipple and sucking hard triggering a simultaneous climax. We were screaming each other's names as the pounding never wavered, climax layering on top of climax. Pushing him down off the bed, I straddled him on the floor. Finally lifting that damned faery dress off of me I started to ride him. His soft hands were trailing from my hips to my breasts as I let out some profanity of my own, my body vibrating as the orgasms continued to come. "I am so wet for you Bill... _ah ah ah... _Holy shit! Oh again...again...Fuck yes!" Our bodies slowed their frenzied pace as sunrise approached. We fell asleep on the floor with Bill still inside me, pleasure still tingling my very core.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stirred as I felt Bill's soft lips on mine. I was still straddling him on the floor. He was sitting up his hands rubbing my back gently as he encouraged me to ride him again. I happily obliged. He then picked me up and with our hips still locked together, lowered me onto the bed. He pulled out and I cried with the loss of him. His lips and tongue trailed a path from one breast to the other, down my breast bone to my abdomen. My breath caught as I realized what he was about to do. He licked down my hip to the crease until he reached my swollen wetness. I came the instant his cool tongue touched my center. He was so gentle as his tongue swirled around my nub then opened my folds with his thumbs as he tasted me deep. My body arched in ecstacy and my hips started to rock as I came again. I felt his smile on me as he moved back up my body. He took my hand and guided it to his shaft. I squeezed gently gliding my fingers up and down. He closed his eyes and grunted. I rubbed his tip over my opening and then released my hold grabbing his hips to pull him into me as I hitched my legs around his waist. I looked at the taut muscles of his arms on other side of my head as he slowly pushed himself in and out of me. He kissed me gently and I tasted myself on him along with his usual sweet flavor as our tongues danced against each other. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "I love you Ally." he whispered. I pressed my hand on his cheek. "I love you too, Bill. You are my life." I replied and moved my hand from his cheek to the back of his head pushing him to me as we kissed some more. He moved his mouth to my throat and bit his thrusts matching each draw as we both went over the edge together. Pulling out of me he pulled me into him. I layed my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. I played with the light hair on his chest as he lazily trailed his fingers up and down my arm.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"Your mother came to us the other day." I propped my chin on his shoulder and shifted my body to look at him.

"Isn't she wonderful?" I smiled.

"Yes." he said in that silken voice of his. "She told us that you and I were fated to be together."

"Yes we are. Bill, I told you that, didn't I?" His brow furrowed and his lips were a thin line. "I thought you did, but then I couldn't remember. When did you tell me that, Ally?"

"When we made love the night I came back after healing Pam...Wait...didn't I say it? But you knew it, right?" he nodded slowly. Then recognition hit both of us as we both remembered that strange out of body experience we had.

"Our spirits locked that night." I whispered. He smiled and looked down at me. "Yes, we are locked and I'm never letting you go. I love you my angel."

"Oh Bill..." I gasped as he bent to kiss me, his lips soft and gentle. Things never went any further because just then, Niall materialized in front of us.

I grabbed my pillow and hugged it in front of me. Bill sat up and hissed.

"Hello Niall." I steadied my voice. "What's up?"

His green gaze traveled over the exposed parts of my body. "You are a lucky creature, vampire." he said to Bill after a moment. Bill put his arm around me possesively and replied, "Yes I am."

I rolled my eyes. "Is this why you popped in?"

"There is a problem. Ally, please come downstairs as quickly as possible." I nodded. Before he vanished he said, "Make sure you wear the dress..." and "Pop!" he was gone.

Dressing quickly I ran down the stairs to see my mother standing in my living room. Instantly, everything stilled. The house, the people, the air- everything.

I ran to her and she opened her arms out to me. She held me for a moment and then stepped back, her hands on my shoulders.

"My daughter you look well." she smiled but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Mother, what's wrong?"

"Everything child. Everything." I waited for her to continue. "The balance has been broken. This path is not as it should be." she continued somberly.

"How can we fix it?" I asked.

"_You_ can fix it with my help." she replied. "You must be willing to sacrifice everything you hold dear. Are you willing Ally?"

"Will they be safe?"

"Yes. This is the only way to insure their safety."

"What must I do?"

"You must change what has happened. You must right the path."

"How can I do this?" I was suddenly very scared.

"I will guide you, daughter. But I must tell you, that all of this, all that has happened will no longer be. Once the course has been corrected, you will no longer be known to them." I gasped in horror.

"But Bill and I we are fated. You said so yourself."

"If you are truly meant to be together you will be together."

"Will I remember anything once it's done?"

"If you choose to, yes." I looked behind me. Bill was standing frozen behind me. I closed my eyes as a tear slid down my cheek.

This world is bigger than just Bill and me, I knew it. All of these people, such goodness dwelling within, such possibility- I could not be the cause of their suffering.

I squared my shoulders and looked at the goddess. "I choose to remember. All of this, I need to remember." I said to her.

"As you wish my child."

Taking my hands into hers we were enveloped in light. I saw the recent weeks pass before me disappearing in a whirl of smoke.

The faery battle, the healing, Bill asking me to marry him, Felipe's attack, meeting Bill, Sookie saving me... all of it gone. The whirlwind continued as I saw Eric making Sookie. That too was gone. I saw Felipe planning his party. The whirlwind slowed.

I looked at Guan Yin. She whispered. "Go. You know what must be done." I nodded as a stake appeared in my hand.

I smiled as I appeared in front of the all mighty Felipe de Castro. His head shot up as he looked at me. Before he uttered a word, I staked him. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him turn to ash.

Then the whirlwind changed direction. I saw Sookie and Eric at the altar. She looked so beautiful. I couple of years whizzed by and we stopped. I looked at my mother.

"The path is now secure." she stated smiling. I was standing by a red Mustang convertible by the side of the road.

I turned to read the rusted road sign. _Bon Temps- 10 miles_

"He's waiting for you, Ally." she said. "Find him."

******************************************************************************************************

I pulled into a parking spot at Fangtasia. The sun was just setting. I looked down at my hand. Carefully taking off my ring, I wrapped it in a Kleenex and tucked it in my purse.

I stepped out of the car and gathered my things. I walked up to the entrance and knocked on the door. A horribly dressed young woman opened it. "Yes?" she said looking at me up and down with disapproval.

"Your master invited me to take some pictures and join in the party tonight. I am the new web designer." I said as slowly and as clearly as I could. She stared blankly at me for a moment then slight recognition crossed her face.

"Allison McCallen?" I nodded and showed her my driver's license.

"Please come in. The Master told us to extend you every courtesy..." I stepped inside and waved her off. She skittered away. I walked to one of the booths and sat down. Bored, I yanked out my laptop and started to plot out the homepage.

"Ally! I am so glad that you came!" exclaimed Sookie walking towards me. I stood up to hug her. She eyed my laptop. "Do you live with that thing or what?" she teased. "I'm a geek-sue me." I say with an amiable shrug. Her lips perk up in a smile.

"I'm going home to change. Eric and I will be here around nine." I nodded and sat back down. "You look wonderful by the way." she said as she leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Make sure you don't go anywhere. There is someone I want you to meet. "

"And who is this someone?" I asked smiling.

"Bill. Bill Compton." My hands froze on the keyboard. Schooling my features I tried to look politely curious.

"Is he nice?"

"Yes, he's very nice. Trust me, you are going to love him." she beamed as she darted out the door.

I closed my eyes and smiled as the threads of my life knitted together. The tapestry was whole again. My masterpiece was waiting.

**Epilogue coming up soon.**


	23. Epilogue

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe.

**A/N: This is the end of this particular story. I purposely ended in this fashion to allow further stories with Ally as a supporting character. That is, if I get enough requests to do so. **

**Anyway, I couldn't leave destiny's call unanswered. I am a sucker (no pun intended) for happy endings. Ally and Bill are dancing to "Under My Skin" by Trading Yesterday my new favorite. I was listening to it while I was writing. Such a beautiful song.**

**Thanks to EricDreamer, Malanna, and Meg2 for encouraging me to finish the story. It's been fun. Your E/S stories have given me many happy dreams…**

**Enjoy…**

_**Fangtasia- Valentine's Day**_

Bill sipped slowly at his bottle of True Blood as he looked blankly at his laptop screen. Couples were quickly filling the bar and he felt lucky that he had snagged a booth in the corner.

Yes, lucky Bill Compton. That was him.

Sookie looked as happy as ever. Marriage clearly suited her. He smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bill." she said as she leaned to give him a quick hug. He admitted to himself that he missed her company and was glad that they have remained friends, though he rarely saw her anymore.

"Happy Valentine's to you too, Sookie." he replied sincerely. "You've done a great job with the party."

"Thanks, Bill. You know how I love this holiday. It's so full of promise." she said barely containing her excitement.

"That's….nice." He was grateful that she didn't elaborate. Seeing her in such bliss only reminded him of how alone he really was. He smiled as she bounced off to greet some of the other guests.

_Now back to work, _he told himself. A warning window popped up on the screen. _Damned firewall. _He growled at the screen.

"Well, goodness. I hope that wasn't directed at me."

Bill looked up to see a young Asian woman standing in front of him. She wore a black pencil skirt that hugged her figure and a red blouse whose material you could almost see through... Her hair was black and straight, cascading over her shoulders. Her ivory skin was flawless. Her high cheekbones set off her deep green eyes and her full red lips curved in a playful smile as she waited for him to respond.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He stared at her, speechless.

"Hi, I'm Allison McCallen" she said taking a step forward and extending her hand.

"Forgive my manners.." he said trying to sound calm. "Bill Compton." He took her hand in his. She covered his hand with her other one and squeezed.

What was this woman trying to do to him?

"May I?" she asked gesturing towards his laptop. It took him a moment to register what she was offering.

"Please." he replied and made to get out of her way but she bumped next to him forcing him to scoot over instead. He tried to look interested in what she was doing as he inhaled her scent. She was bent over the keyboard, her leg brushing up against him. "Hmm. It was just a registration error. Happens all of the time." she said placing on hand on his shoulder. "There, all fixed" she turned her head and smiled at him. Her lips were only inches away from his...

Ally straightened up and turned her body to face him.

The music started to play.

"So, Bill Compton, are you going to ask me to dance?" her eyes twinkled like emeralds as she spoke to him.

He got out of the booth and bowed slightly, holding out his hand. "Would you do me the honor, Miss McCallen?" he asked forcing his voice to remain cool and steady.

"The honor is mine," she replied taking his hand.

He guided her to the dance floor. Carefully, placing one hand on the small of her back while the holding her hand firmly, their bodies began to sway.

_Shadow days come to haunt me here_

_To wrap around me_

_Dark and cold to hide the sunlight from my eyes_

_I can not see beyond these clouds surrounding_

_I will not forget that this is not the end_

_Under my skin_

_Under these scars_

_Take me again_

_Tear me apart_

_Cause I wanna see_

_Everything you are_

_Til all that's left_

_Is not myself_

Ally pressed closer to him. He felt like he was lost in a dream. Her body curved along his own as they continued to move. He could easily imagine them doing something else right now.

_This is life every second here_

_Gripping tighter_

_Empty praise to all the things I fear inside_

_But I know that you will rise up from these ashes_

_Tomorrow will be the light that guides me_

Despite himself, he bent his head slowly moving his face towards hers giving her a chance to back away. She smiled and leaned up the extra inch to him as their lips met in a gentle kiss. Shyly, she broke the kiss and lay her head on his shoulder. Bill distinctly heard someone shout "Yes!" behind him. Sookie. He smiled as he embraced this enchanting woman running his hand up and down her back while her hands rested on his hips.

Suddenly, he no longer felt so alone. He felt at peace.

_Take away everything_

_Burn away all of me_

_As I break I believe_

_You will come to rescue…_

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bill." she whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, Ally."

Like he said before. Lucky Bill Compton. That was him.

**The End.**


End file.
